YAKA
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Lightening and Ice are ninja's that must go to Hogwarts. Who is Lightening? Who is Ice? What is going on at Hogwarts. This is a two-shot story. Enjoy, yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

YAKA

By Devil Girl 5

(Amy) Yo, I am back with a two shot that might have a sequel to it. Not sure, yet.

(Hiei) Took her forever to actually get another story out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto. I do own Alex.

I've contemplated many times how I would go about introducing myself to the teams Tsunade wants me to train to become a member of the Elite Anbu Black Opts. The Elite Anbu Black Opts Or rather the EABO* is just slightly above regular Anbu but not many are worthy of it. There is a level higher than that. I am the Captain of what I call the Youkai Anbu Kurai Akumu, YAKA** for short. It means Demon Anbu Dark Nightmare. I find it fitting as many call us demons, or nightmares because they never see us and live to tell about it.

I have decided that the two teams we have now need to grow just a little bit for the YAKA and I have talked it out with Tsunade, she has agreed only grudgingly that out of the teams, one or two will join. One elite team will always stay in Konoha to protect it and another to go out in the world and do high-ranking missions to continually protect Konoha.

I walk into the Hokage's office and step up to her desk waiting for her to notice that I am here ahead of schedule because I wish to talk to her about the ANBU who are trying to become part of the Elite Groups.

"Ahh, Lightning, what can I do for you?" asks Tsunade looking up from her paperwork.

"I wanted to ask you if you believed any of the members of ANBU will be able to make it to the YAKA and EABO?" I ask her waiting for an answer.

"Yes and no," she answers looking at me with a serious face. "Yes, because some are that good and no because some are just not ready for that yet."

"Understood," I say clapping my heels together.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," barks Tsunade sitting back in her chair.

"Baa-chan, you called," yells someone everyone is familiar with even if they haven't seen or talked to him before. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable loudmouth knuckleheaded ninja.

"Stop calling me that," she snaps back waiting for the rest to come in.

Hmm, sixteen members are trying, and only so many can go further than what they are at now. I wonder how she is going to have me decide who goes where. I'll wait to see how things are going to play themselves out before I get into this huge mess she is creating for everyone.

"You all know why you are here, good," smiles Tsunade looking each of her ANBU ninjas up and down. "Lightning!"

"Yes," I say bowing.

"How many members did you say you were looking for?" asks Tsunade turning to look at me.

"We are looking for four more members to join" I answer her.

"How many openings are there for EABO?" asks Tsunade not bothering to look at anyone else.

"There are nine openings for EABO" I answer her knowing a few here will not make the cut.

"So many openings," murmurs Tsunade but I bet everyone heard her. "Alright, so nine out of you sixteen will make EABO, or rather Elite Anbu Black Opts, four will make YAKA or rather Youkai Anbu Kurai Akumu, and the other three will remain ANBU."

"Sounds about right," I state looking towards the ANBU assembled.

"We shall do this, through the process of elimination. Are there anyone here, who does not wish to move up in rank?" asks Tsunade.

We both know at least three of the ones here, do not wish to move up in rank and will say so.

"Ma'am, I am fine where I am," speaks Bear stepping forward from the three lines of ninja.

"Ma'am, I am fine where I am," speaks Mermaid stepping forward next to Bear.

"Ma'am, I am also fine where I am," speaks Griffin stepping up next to Mermaid.

"Very well, return to your jobs at once," speaks Tsunade to Bear, Mermaid, and Griffin.

"Ma'am," they bow and disappear.

"The rest of you will go through a test to determine who is best for EABO or YAKA. The test will be matches of fights against one another. I will not be the judge as to who goes where but rather Lightning and Ice will determine where you belong. You are to meet in the arena at noon tomorrow ready to face your first opponent. Since there are thirteen of you, the one to win the first match will fight in the last one against the only one who has not yet fought, understood," barks Tsunade dismissing them if they understood.

"Understood" coursed thirteen voices.

"Is it wise to make Ice a judge?" I ask once everyone is gone.

See, Ice to almost everyone should be a missing-nin that needs to die for everyone to have peace. Not a lot of people know the reason why Uchiha Itachi killed his family but a select few and Sasuke isn't one of them, yet. I'm still in the process of convincing Itachi to tell his younger brother the truth. Itachi is as stubborn as his young brother is, sometimes even more so. I remember the first time I met him; it was the strangest thing to happen to me.

Flashback:

_I was running away from Dudley because I didn't want to play in his game of beat up little Harry Potter. I ran in the woods that his parents told the both of us to stay away from for our safety. Aunt Petunia had said that monsters live in the woods, and would eat all the little boys and girls that wondered in. I figured it would be the best place to be, I would be safe from Dudley and his gang._

_I continued to run even when I could no longer hear their footsteps. Truthfully, I had been half hoping to run into a monster that would take me in and raise me as if I belonged all along. My family called me freak, so maybe the monsters wouldn't think that. I stumbled over a root and landed face first into a pile of mud. I sat up, crawled to a tree, and leaned against it, letting my body rest._

_I was small, hurting, and sad. I looked up to the sky, wondering if there would be anyone out there that would or could love a freak like me. I truly didn't think so, that was why half of me wanted a monster to kill me and let me find peace in the afterlife. I jumped a little when I heard rustling in a nearby bush, I waited and watch the bush, wondering who or what would be walking out of there, come to kill me or save me._

_Four humans came walking out from behind a few trees and the bush; they wore the weirdest clothes I could ever remember seeing in all of my ten years of life. They stopped and looked at me, regarding whether or not to do something about it most likely. I for one, wanted to know if they would kill me, leave me, or save me. The oldest and tallest walked up to me and kneeled down here he spoke to me._

"_Hey there little man, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked the man that looked like he shouldn't be speaking the same language as me._

"_Hoping the monsters in here kill me or save me," I answered looking away from them all._

"_Why do you want to be saved or killed?" asked a young man with raven hair, he looked a little older than I did._

"_Because my family calls me a freak and tells me that I should die, they don't love me, or treat me right. I just want to die sometimes," I answered him with tears in my eyes._

"_Well, then, that leaves us with only one option, we take you back to our village," smiled the man reaching out his hand to me._

_End Flashback:_

I later learned all of their names and everything I could about their village. I became a ninja just like Itachi, the one I looked up to the most. He had been the only other one besides their captain that would talk to me. I learned to read, write, and speak their natural language. I became a part of their village, a valuable member of their community. I used my Kekkei Genkai to my advantage while in the village. The council had wanted me to create my own clan, so that they could have more ninja's that can use my abilities, but I refused. He treated me very well and even showed me later on in life that I could and can be loved.

Flashback:

"_Sorry about that, I hadn't meant to come here at a bad time," speaks Itachi looking at me with a red face. "Sarotobi wants to see you."_

"_I'll go see him now," I say turning around and putting some clothes on._

"_How did you get those scars?" asks Itachi staring at my back._

"_My uncle and cousin gave them to me," I say shrugging my shoulders._

"_That must have hurt," whispers Itachi looking away._

"_It did, but it left me with a reminder that no one can love a freak like me," I respond without any emotions, something he noticed._

"_You can't mean that," shouts Itachi. "Because, I…well, I have fallen in love with you," Itachi blushes as he blurts it out._

"_Are you sure about that?" I ask not wanting to get my hopes up. "You could be making it up just to lure me into a false sense of security."_

"_Yes I am sure about my feelings for you. I have never felt this way before about anyone I've ever known but you. I can't stand to hear or think that you can't be loved. To your uncle we are all freaks, so who cares what he thinks," snaps Itachi, he grabs my arms and pulls me into a kiss. When we pull apart he whispers into my ear. "Be mine."_

"_I have been since you found me all those years ago," I whisper back, letting my heart take a chance. "I've just never let my heart hope that I would have a chance with someone like you."_

End Flashback:

"Yes, it is because he will be gaining two new members to his team and he needs to evaluate each one," sighs Tsunade. "You can't protect him forever you know."

"I know," I state. "But that doesn't stop me from trying."

"Go home," barks Tsunade.

"Ma'am," I salute her before taking off.

"I'm home Ice," I say opening the door to our one bedroom apartment.

We kiss before I move into the bedroom taking off the extra things I have to wear every single day. I can feel his eyes on me as I move about the room, placing this and that where they belong. I don't say a word, which I usually do anyway, so this way I keep from him that I am mad at him. He knew about the mission we have that involves us getting more members to the YAKA. She told him, instead of me!

"I already know at least two of them that will be on my team," I state moving into the living room.

"Oh, and who would that be?" asks Itachi moving to the living room with me.

"Sasuke and Naruto, we shouldn't split up a well oiled machine like those two," I answer him, not bothering to look at my lover.

"Like us," grins Itachi, I don't even need to look to know he is grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah, well oiled when we have sex Itachi?" I ask him wondering into the kitchen hoping he had started dinner.

"Ouch, that hurt Harry," he whines, yes Uchiha Itachi whines.

"Hm, remind me again why I love you," I say ignoring whatever kind of face he is making now.

He tries a great deal to pull fast ones on me but it always turns on him. If he loves me as much as he says he does, then the reason why I love him will be straight from his heart to mine.

"Hm," he breathes in my scent as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body and resting his head into the back of my neck. "Because you are a very smart wizard and ninja. You are a very beautiful individual that speaks his mind when it calls for it. I love everything about you, from the scars on your body, to the way you think all humans are worth something in this world. You have saved me from my darkness and I intend to keep yours far away from you."

"I'm still mad at you," I state as I leave his comfortable arms to serve myself something to eat.

"She doesn't want you to know until after we have enough members to carry out said mission," sighs Itachi gathering his own food.

"Which is being kept from me, I don't mind that so much as the fact that we are taking our team and another team with us. Will we really need that much power?" I ask slowly eating my food.

"Yes, and we all might get injured on this mission. That is how dangerous this mission is," answers Itachi truthfully.

"Then you best tell Sasuke the truth," I state knowing that I am striking a low blow.

"Perhaps, it is time for him to learn the truth. I am unsure how to go about it. How can I tell him the real reason for massacring our entire clan and keeping him alive? How can I trust that he will listen to me and believe that I am telling him the truth? How?" asks Itachi looking for help from me.

"I can brew a truth potion for you to take. I can trap him in a room where no harm can happen to either of you, where you can't even call upon your Sharingan to help you out," I answer him, knowing he is seeking comfort from me.

"Will you do that for me, Harry?" asks Itachi standing up and moving to stand beside me.

"I would do anything for you, Itachi and you know that," I whisper to him as I stand up to wrap my arms around his neck. "I would do everything in my power to give you all you desire so long as you stay mine."

"You cannot get rid of me, Harry. You belong to me forever. I cannot see my future without you beside me," he kisses me on the lips.

I open my mouth, letting him deepen the kiss, letting him take control because he needs to. I will give up everything for him, including my life, so long as he stays beside me forever. I moan into the kiss as he pulls me closer with his arms around my waist. One handing sliding up to the top of my back and the other to the small of my back. I dig my hands into his hair, wrapping strands tightly between my fingers. We belong to each other forever and no one will ever be able to tear us apart.

I can feel my magic dancing across my body in a soothing motion and over his form. We break apart panting heavily; a simple kiss always turns out like this. My magic enhances our feelings, and our hormones. I thrust my hips forward into his sending sparks of pleasure up and down my body. Itachi grinds his hips down into mine, setting the pace. He starts kissing down my neck, as his hands fumble over my clothes to pull them off.

I moan out loud, leaning into his touch "I…ta...chi…bed…room…now," I whimper out the best I can in my puddle of goo mind.

I don't exactly remember how we go to the bedroom with all of our clothes gone but I simply didn't care at the moment. All I want is for Itachi to make love with me, _**now. **_I pull Itachi closer to my body, trying to create more friction between us. I moan happily as I fall backwards onto the bed.

I wonder how the fights are going to go today. Thirteen Anbu are trying today in a fight against each other. Konoha needs to find a new way to select how to move someone up in rank. I don't approve of fighting all the time to move up in anyone's ranks. I sit down in an arena looking down at the field where those who wish to move up in rank are going to be fighting.

At least we are not far from the fight, so we can better judge their fighting abilities. Ice is sitting next to me. He can't wait to see how the fighting goes either. He most likely wants to see his brother fight. I'm wondering when she will have the drawing for who goes against whom.

I jump down to where the thirteen are waiting with the Hokage to get the show on the road. "Ah, there you are. Shall we draw lots now," smiles Tsunade. Ahh, I see, she was waiting for me to show up in front of the thirteen Anbu.

"Let's," I state not really caring if we wait or start.

"Please take a number from this box, it will determine who will go first and who will go last, remember the one who wins the first match has to fight number thirteen," remarks Tsunade holding the box out for everyone to walk up and grab a number.

"Now, I don't care what number you have and I don't care if you tell the others so you know who you are fighting. I don't care who you are fighting, this is not about if you win or lose. This is about your skills and nothing else matters," I say staring at every single one of these Anbu. "I want the two who drew number one and number two to move into the arena and start fighting at any time." I jump up back to where I was before and next to Ice.

Fish and Stork walk out onto the field. The two start fighting. Fish and Stork both pull out scrolls. Stork summons a bunch of weapons while Fish summons an ink bird. The two fight it out, showing off their skills to usI watch Fish closely as Ice watches Stork closely. I can tell that Fish is Sai from the Root Anbu and that Stork is TenTen (A/N: If you don't like code names, sorry couldn't think of any good animal names not being used already!)

"Fish won the match, he'll of course go against the thirteenth fighter, but I believe I already know he will be placed into EABO. He doesn't have what it takes to go further yet," I say to Ice and the Hokage who had joined us as the fight was going on.

"Stork should be placed into EABO and most likely won't go any further," states Ice.

"Two down only seven more places," she says to us. "Fish you will fight the Thirteenth challenger" she barks out, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Inu/Kiba and Akamaru step out into the arena with Eagle/Ino joining him. This fight should be interesting to see. Inu changes Akamaru into himself, so the two can fight as one. Eagle moves her mind to one of the other two and makes the two fight between themselves. Inu and Akamaru are fighting each other but I can tell Akamaru is fighting the control. Kiba grabs Ino's body just as Akamaru breaks the mind control.

Kiba wins because Akamaru broke Ino's mind control. Tough luck, "Eagle and Inu should be moved to EABO" I remark noticing the frown on that statement.

"So far, none that look like they can handle YAKA yet," supplies Ice.

"Inu, Stork and Eagle please come see me, the next two, move out and start," barks Tsunade knowing that our judgment hasn't been wrong yet.

"Ma'am," speaks Eagle and Stork bowing to Tsunade as they appear.

"As of now, you three will be EABO. Let the head of Anbu know and report to your new leader, Shizune can point you in the right direction," speaks Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am," the two bow and disappear in a puff of smoke.

Dragon/Sakura walks out into the arena as Deer/Shikamaru slowly makes his way out. Dragon vs. Deer, this should be interesting because a fast person against a slow person. Dragon likes to get her battles over with fast and Deer rather have a slow battle.

Dragon stays still waiting to see what Deer is going to do. Deer stands still, but if one looks close enough, his shadow is moving. Dragon punches the ground to disrupt where the shadow can go before jumping into the air and making her shadow disappear. Deer watches with his eyes still not moving. He waits for her to land in order to trap her.

Deer wins, hmm interesting. Although, Deer will move to EABO, "I believe Dragon should move on to YAKA under Shark and Whale's commands," I tell the Hokage. Dragon's brute strength will help out water and air fighter such as Kisame and Alex (A/N: Alex belongs to me, you'll meet him later on!).

"Dragon and Deer, center," says Tsunade. "Next two fight.

"Ma'am," bows Dragon and Deer.

"Deer, tell the head of Anbu that you are now in EABO. Dragon, tell the head of Anbu that you are now in YAKA. Both of you find Shizune and she should tell you who to report to. Dragon, make sure to tell her that you are now on Shark's team," dismisses Tsunade as the next two walk out into the arena.

Toad/Lee (matches his outfit) runs to the middle of the arena, pumped and ready to fight his opponent as Firefly/Shino moves to join him at a slower pace. Toad runs straight for Firefly. Firefly releases his bugs to attach themselves to Toad. I don't think Firefly knew that Toad doesn't have any charka as the bugs fly back to Firefly. Toad lands on kick and the fight is over.

Toad wins. "EABO," Ice and I say at the same time about both of them.

"Firefly and Toad, front and center," speaks Tsunade loud enough for everyone to hear. "Next two fight."

"Ma'am," bows Toad and Firefly.

"Toad and Firefly report to the head of Anbu and tell them, you are now in EABO," states Tsunade. "Find Shizune afterwards and she will tell you where the EABO leader can be found. Dismissed."

"Ma'am," the two bows and disappears.

"Six fights left. Three spots in YAKA to fill and two spots in EABO to fill," remarks Tsunade.

"Ma'am," I nod my head to her. We have three more fights to go. I watch as Taiga/Neji walks out beside Raven/Konohamaru. This should be an interesting fight. Last time Taiga went against someone like Raven it was Naruto and he lost. Raven is under Naruto's training. Naruto teaches him everything he learns, so let's see how Taiga does against a replica of Naruto.

Raven makes two clones and charges after Taiga. Taiga uses Hakkeshou Kaiten to destroy the two clones and knock Raven backwards. Raven stands up and charges forward again, trying to stay clear of Taiga's striking distance with his Byakugan. Raven knows how far away he has to stay in order to be safe from Taiga's attacks. He throws kunai's at Taiga but Taiga just knocks them away, awaiting. Raven makes a mistake and slips into Taiga's attack range and Taiga unleashes his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

As I expected, Neji won the fight because he knew Naruto. He took what he knew about their fighting style and adapted his own to fight against it and win. Konohamaru will go into the EABO for sure. He isn't as experienced as Naruto is, and we don't need two of the same kind of fighters in YAKA.

One spot in EABO to fill and two spots in YAKA to fill, "Taiga will benefit the YAKA very well. Shark and Whale should have him on their side along with Dragon now on their team. It makes them a perfect team," speaks Ice from beside me.

"I agree," I nod my head in his direction as Kitsune/Naruto runs into the middle with Neko/Hinata walks out smiling all the way. She must be happy to be able to test herself up against her idol.

Neko moves into a position as Kitsune creates clones. Kitsune stands back as the clones move to attack Neko. Neko uses her Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou to destroy all of the clones that dare to come into her range. Kitsune sits back and watches her absolute defense, knowing he has to come up with a way to get through it in order to at least land one punch on her.

Neko stands still, knowing she cannot win against Kitsune in any kind of match, but wanting to see what he would do to get through her defense. Kitsune walks up towards her and creates clones as he goes that continuously attack her. He's forcing Neko to use her Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou over and over again until she is too exhausted to protect herself. Kitsune walks up to her and taps her shoulder. I knew Kitsune would win this fight. It seems the last fight isn't needed except to see if Wolf/Sasuke should be in YAKA.

"Neko should become EABO, and Kitsune is on our YAKA team," remarks Ice as I nod along with his decision.

"Neko, and Raven front and center," barks Tsunade as the four appear in front of her.

"Ma'am," they bow to her.

"Neko, and Raven, from this day forward you are in the EABO. Report to the head of Anbu to let them know of the change and meet Shizune. She will tell you where to find the head of EABO is," commands Tsunade as Wolf/Sasuke appears in the middle of the arena as Fish/Sai lands in the middle after jumping down from an ink bird of his.

"Ma'am," they bow and disappear. They must be wondering out of the three left, who is going into YAKA.

Ice and I already know as Fish/Sai is already going into EABO. Fish just bows to Sasuke and the two say together that Wolf is the winner. The last three move to stand before us. If Ice believes, he can work with Wolf without Wolf knowing who Ice really is and about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. He is dead wrong. I know for a fact that it will hinder our team until the two work out everything they can and need to work out.

"Fish report to the Anbu leader that you are now in EABO, and then find Shizune who will tell you where the leader of EABO can be found. Wolf and Kitsune, congratulations on making YAKA, Ice, and Lightning are part of your team. You two must listen to Lightning as leader of the team," barks Tsunade before her and Fish leave the rest of us alone.

"Tomorrow morning, you are to be in Tsunade's office at the Hokage Tower. We are getting our first mission as a team together. Shark and his team from the YAKA will be joining us for this mission. Kitsune, you are dismissed for now. Wolf will you follow me, Ice same goes to you," I remark and lead the others out of the arena, Naruto going his own way and the others following me.

I land at the Gates to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke, Itachi, and I have been living in this compound. Although, Sasuke doesn't know that we have been living here. I am locking them in a room where they can't harm each other. Of course, I'll be in there to help convince Sasuke that Itachi is telling the truth. I lead them into the room I had prepared this morning for this very reason today. I don't care if Itachi becomes mad at me and stays mad at me for a while but this has to be done.

"Alright, Sasuke, today you are going to learn the real reason behind the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan," I start with, watching as the two of them blanch at the mention of what happen years ago. "Itachi has been hiding the truth from you from the very beginning because he doesn't want you to go after the real murderers of the clan. Even though, we both took part in killing off members of the Uchiha Clan. It is not because he wanted to test his powers out; it was because we were ordered to kill them."

"Why should I believe you?" asks Sasuke looking straight at me.

I pull my mask off and let him see my face. His eyes widen as he recognizes my face and realizes who I am. "You know that I do not lie," I state simply.

Flashback:

"_Harry-niisan, why is it that when I ask you a question, father interrupts you?" asks four year old Sasuke on night while Harry was tucking him into bed._

"_Fugaku-sama, knows that I refuse to lie," I simply tell him. "I don't lie to anyone. If there is information I am not allowed to tell, I simply say so. If there is information I have not been told to keep a secret, I will tell anyone who asks. Fugaku-sama knows that if you ask me certain questions, I will tell you the truth instead of a lie."_

"_Will you never lie to anyone?" asks Sasuke._

"_Never," I say kissing him on the nose. "Now sleep. You may ask me questions tomorrow."_

"_Night Harry-niisan, love you," whispers Sasuke._

"_Night Sasuke, love you, and sleep well," I leave the bedroom turning off the light._

End Flashback:

"Potter-Uchiha, Harry, bu…but you're supposed to be dead. Itachi killed you," gasps Sasuke pointing his finger at me.

"No, Itachi and I made it look that way because we wanted to spare your life," I say shaking my head. "Itachi and I couldn't kill you, so we thought of a way to save your life. I mean you knew nothing of what our clan was trying to plan."

"Why?" asks Sasuke looking right at me.

"Your father told me everything a week after Itachi and I were married to each other. He called me to see him alone. I went," I say.

Flashback:

"_You called for me Fugaku-sama," I say kneeling in front of Itachi's Father._

"_As you are now a part of this family, this clan, I believe it is time for you to know about the Uchiha Clan's plans for our future. We understand that by our actions a lot of human civilians will be involved and many lives will be lost, but our clan has been pushed aside for far too long," speaks Fugaku._

"_I understand, even though I have been within this clan for a week, others deem to tell me that I can no longer work as a Shinobi of Konoha, as the place for all Uchiha's to be is on the Police Force of Konoha," I remark._

"_That is why we are planning a coup d'état against the Senju Clan that rules as Hokage of Konoha. We will get our revenge on the Senju Clan, who stripped us of our right to the Government, Council, and to be the Shinobi we are meant to be. Our talents are being wasted and so we will take over and use our talents to their fullest,*" replies Fugaku to my statement._

End Flashback:

"I don't really understand," breathes Sasuke. "What does that have to do with the Massacre of the Clan?"

"Itachi should explain that one," I say softly knowing that I cannot answer fully. I barely knew about Itachi being a spy on his clan for the thoughts and ideas they had.

"Where is he?" asks Sasuke wanting to know the truth. I have never lied to anyone I have ever met and I won't start now.

"I am here," answers Itachi taking off his mask.

"Explain" barks Sasuke.

"The Third Hokage knew our father had harbored bad feelings and was planning something big and dangerous to many of the civilians. I was told by the Hokage to report any and all plans to him and when Harry brought forth his concerns about what our father had planned I went to the Hokage and consulted with him as to what we can do about it" starts Itachi closing his eyes, I lay my hand over his to comfort him. "He and the council members discussed the best course of action. They all four decided that the only way to save a huge amount of lives, Harry and I had to kill off everyone in the Uchiha Clan*." Itachi falls quiet, not being able to talk any further about what he had done.

"We found out a little later that Uchiha Madara was still alive through Danzou, He agreed to help us out, but he did most of the killing.* The morning before we were to kill everyone, I brought a concern forward to Itachi," I pick up where Itachi left off.

Flashback:

"_Itachi, I'm concerned about our orders. I can't kill or even bare to think of anyone else killing Sasuke. I love him. He's my brother-in-law. I can't, he has to live," I tell him wrapped up in his arms._

"_I know. I feel the same way you do. He's my little brother. I don't want him to die by my hands, his hands, or your hands," whispers Itachi into my ear, trying to calm me down._

"_Then, we should go talk to the Hokage and tell him that we are not going to kill Sasuke that we are going to let him live," I remark getting up from the bed._

"_On one condition, I will make Sasuke hate me. This way he will not go after Madara, as it seems he wants to kill almost everyone. He has already told me that we are to kill those closest in my family and that is it," states Itachi moving to stand beside me._

"_I don't think that is wise, but we will correct Sasuke later on, right?" I remark not giving Itachi room to fight me._

"_Of course," bows Itachi's head as we head out to speak with the Hokage._

End Flashback:

"Now you know everything," I whisper loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

I don't move a muscle as I watch Sasuke think things over so far. I wonder if he is going to give his big brother another chance or condemn him for the rest of his life. Sasuke stares at Itachi, looking for something within his eyes. I'm unsure if Sasuke will find what he is looking for, but I know he found something the moment he closes his eyes and just breathes.

"Should I leave you two alone to work things out now?" I ask both of them, knowing that even though they are my family. These two are brothers and they deserve some privacy to figure everything out.

"No, you're a part of this family and have always been since before you married Itachi-niisan," speaks up Sasuke. "I want to say thank you but I don't think I will mean the words right now. I'll need time to adjust to the news you have given me. Please understand that I am grateful you have told me the truth, but this will take time to overcome."

"We understand, I have just one request," remarks Itachi speaking up again.

"That is?" asks Sasuke looking at his brother.

"Don't hate Harry for any of this. He has done so much for me, for us, that he does not deserve to be hated. He wanted to take you with us into hiding to protect you from Orochimaru, Madara, and the influence of the villagers," replies Itachi tightening his hold on me. "He is the reason we are both still alive right now."

"I don't need to be thanked; I don't need to be held in high regard. I love the both of you so much. I will do anything within my powers to keep you both safe," I whisper out, knowing it to be true. "After all, Itachi is the one who saved my life first."

"What do you mean?" asks Sasuke looking at me.

"When I was a genin, my team was on a mission and we found Harry beaten up, tired, and wishing to die in a forest. We took him with us back to Konoha, and I reached out to be his friend. Erasing all the harm his relatives did to him for the time he had spent with them and he helped me become who I am today," answers Itachi with such strong emotions of love held in his voice.

"I convinced Itachi that his life was worth living a few years after I became a part of Konoha Village," I answer Sasuke as well. "It doesn't help that he is blind now."

"Wait, blind?" asks Sasuke looking at Itachi's eyes.

"I can see, but through Harry's eyes. He as we told you was not from here; he can do different things with his chakra. He performed a Jutsu that lets me see through his eyes, otherwise I cannot see," explains Itachi closing his eyes and letting himself see through mine.

"How?" asks Sasuke.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan, it is a legendary Doujutsu ability which has only emerged in a few of our clan members in its history. Usage of the Mangekyou techniques drains quite a bit of the user's chakra, more so than any other normal technique. As a result of Mangekyou usage, the bearer will slowly lose their vision.*" I answer Sasuke looking at Itachi. "He has paid for those eyes and now he no longer can use them or see. He can use the Sharingan to an extent, but that is all."

"If we have a mission tomorrow, I should go get ready. This will give me time to think about everything I've learned tonight," speaks Sasuke heading for the door.

"Night Sasuke," says Itachi looking toward Sasuke.

"Night Sasuke, see you tomorrow," I say.

"Night Harry-niisan, Itachi-niisan," nods Sasuke leaving our home.

'Do you think it wise to have Sasuke know you are blind?" I ask while moving to the kitchen to cook.

"Tsunade already knows I cannot see, and she knows it doesn't affect my fighting at all. My hearing, among you lending me your eyes, makes me a valuable ninja still," answers Itachi sitting down at our island.

"I do hope everything goes well," I remark.

"Me too," whispers Itachi moving to wrap his arms around me for comfort.

I yawn as I wake up, I don't move a muscle because I know Itachi is still sleeping with his arms and legs entangled around mine. My head is resting on his chest. We normally sleep like this when either one of us needs to be comforted during the night. If not, the one needing comfort would have nightmares all night long and get barely any sleep. Itachi needed comfort last night because he is worried about what Sasuke is going to say to him today about everything we said last night.

I believe Sasuke will want to forgive us and want to be a part of our family. Hmm, perhaps he'll bring Naruto into our family once the two get married. Itachi shifts around and tightens his hold on me. I run my fingers through his hair, letting him know I will be with him no matter what Sasuke decides. Itachi kisses my forehead as he moves to pull away from me.

"Come on T'chi, time to get up. We have to prepare for a mission. Today, I get to find out what our mission is; so that I can pack anything else, I may need," I speak in a soft voice.

"Don't wanna get up," groans Itachi unwrapping his body from mine. "I don't want to face Sasuke either."

"Love you hun," I whisper into his ear before kissing him on the lips briefly. "But you and I need to get up and start our day."

"Hmm, alright," murmurs Itachi moving to get out of the bed.

I move to help him get out of bed. We both go through our daily routine in the mornings. We shower together; I help him out because he doesn't know where some of the bottles are because I can't seem to put them back in the same place every time. I hand him his clothes while finishing my own washing. While I finish up he pulls out clothes for me. Once I dress, I start packing clothes for the both of us, knowing we will be gone for more than a month on this mission.

Itachi is in the kitchen cooking our breakfast. Some of his things are waiting to be packed, I grab other tools, supplies that I believe we will need for this mission. Once I have everything set out, I move down to help with breakfast. After we eat our breakfast, we go back to our bedroom and finish packing our bags. Itachi packs his own leaving room, just in case we want to add more once we get the full details of the mission.

Itachi and I leave together with our masks covering our face as we head for Tsunade's office. We are the last two to arrive but we are already knew we would be the last. Tsunade hands out a packet with our mission details inside. We all take a look into it, I don't like what I am reading, and as I read further I become angry.

"This is what the two of you were hiding from me?" I ask loudly. "I can't believe you want me to go back to _**that**_ world. To those people, who _**abandoned **_me to save their asses because they can't do it themselves?"

"Lightning, I know how much you hate them but their war could very well spill over into our lands and we cannot let that happen. They wish for help in the war and we are providing our best," speaks Tsunade. "You don't have to reveal who you are to them; you can stay hidden behind your mask and let everyone handle codenames or real names. The teams need your knowledge of the magical world to survive and understand it better. They need to be prepared for whatever you will come across once on their turf."

"I don't know much about the magical world. I only know magic because it is a part of me. But, I'll do this, but not for them. I will keep my home, my family, and my friends safe from their war and magic," I growl turning around and leaving with Itachi beside me.

I need some time to finish packing and get over the fact that I have to go back to _**that **_world. I remember the first time I ran into a wizard who wanted to take me away to train my magic. He tried to take me without my consent.

Flashback:

_I am wandering around the small town where my team is stationed until tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to Konoha and to Itachi. I turn my head to the side and see a man walking down the road. I can feel that he has magic like I do. He turns his head and looks right at me. He walks up to me._

"_What do you want sir?" I ask him._

"_You're a wizard like me," he says. "You should come with me and learn how to use your magic. So that you can use your magic correctly and not use it without any accidents."_

"_I'm not going with you. I use what you call magic already perfectly," I snap out at him._

"_Just come with me kid," growls the man._

"_I'm not going and you can't make me," my hands move my fingers into the familiar hand signs that only jonin's are supposed to know and I disappear as the man reaches for me. I reappear in the hotel room where my team is staying the night._

End Flashback:

"Harry, I know how much you don't want to go back," speaks Itachi as we finish packing, "but they need you. The one that was supposed to defeat Voldemort doesn't have enough power; the poor guy almost died trying his best and now it is up to you to do what Longbottom Neville couldn't do."

"I know," I sigh, "but I can't stand the way they think or my relatives. I'll have to see them first to let them know I'm still alive and am a very rich and happily married man."

"Come; let us go meet everyone back at the office. The sooner we go, the sooner we can complete the mission, the sooner we can come home," speaks Itachi kissing me on the lips deeply.

I don't move from my spot as I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I caress his tongue; swipe the roof of his mouth, run my tongue across the bottom and top teeth before I pull away from his delicious mouth for air. "Hmm, do we have to," I whisper into his ear. "I rather stay here and love each other." I grind my hips against his, pressing my slightly hard on against his awakening arousal.

"God, Harry…you drive me crazy," moans Itachi as he pushes his hips up against mine in a slow rhythm. "We can't, not right now, maybe later tonight, or something." Itachi pulls away from me, and moves towards the door.

"Spoil sport," I murmur as I take off after him down the road back towards the Hokage's office.

"Someone has to be," chuckles Itachi as we land beside her window. We climb through her window. It seems we are the first one there. We shall have to wait for the others to arrive. Sasuke is the first to arrive and he nods to the both of us and leans up against the wall near the door.

Neji, Alex, and Kisame are the next three to show up. Now we are just waiting for Naruto and Sakura to show their faces. Sakura appears a few minutes later followed by Naruto. We move in two lines, Kisame the head of one line with Alex, Sakura, and Neji behind him. I am at the front of the second line with Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto behind me.

"Lightning and Shark are the Leaders for this mission; you are to follow their every command. I trust them with my life, therefore you will do the same," speaks Tsunade looking at each team. "Now get going."

"Hai," courses eight voices.

I lead both teams to the edge of the gate and beyond. I speed through the trees as fast as I can go with everyone following behind. Kisame is beside me so that we form two lines of four. I lead them to the boarder of Fire Country where a boat is waiting to take us to the main land of Japan.

I feel, Sasuke watching his brother closely to see if he is truly blind and using my eyes as his own. Itachi reacts to what I am seeing a few seconds after I do. Sasuke takes note that I am careful to avoid anything that Itachi would not be able to avoid unless he could see.

Sometimes, I will slow down to being right in front of Itachi when something became a little bit too difficult for Itachi to handle because he can't really see anything. I notice, Naruto watches the group, already trying to figure out why I am treating Ice the way I am and why Sasuke is watching us closely.

I know Itachi feels the staring as well but cannot do a thing about it. He knows that Sasuke will distrust everything we have said and wait for proof. I stop a few feet from the boat and move ahead to check and see if everything is arranged for us to get on. Someone is meeting us in Japan and taking us to Hogwarts School.

We board the boat and it set sails. "Ice, is everything alright?" I ask walking up to Itachi. My main goal is to protect Itachi everything else comes afterwards.

"I am fine," whispers Itachi into my ear, pulling me close.

"Good," I whisper back and we stand there holding each other the entire ride.

Sasuke walks up to us at one point and standing right in front of us. "I want to know about the night Ice lost his vision and you figured out how to give some of it back," speaks Sasuke.

"Wolf, you have no right asking them that," barks Sakura stepping forward.

"It is something we would all like to know," remarks Neji.

"Besides, most of us didn't even know Ice was blind until Wolf spoke," replies Naruto.

"It is fine," Itachi says holding up his hand.

"Are you sure Ice?" asks Alex walking over to us with Kisame behind him.

"You don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to," says Kisame looking serious.

"They have a right to know and a need to know about my blindness. We can't work as a team, if we hold back any information," replies Itachi. "I am blind."

"His blindness doesn't affect his fighting abilities, Tsunade knows this and trusts Ice," I speak up on his behalf.

"My hearing is enhanced because I cannot see, but it doesn't mean that I cannot see something. Lightning here, is what some call a wizard, he can perform magic, or simply charka without using Jutsu's but instead using spells," states Itachi.

"I don't need to speak or use hand signs to cast a spell. Therefore, I have cast a permanent spell on Ice. He sees what I see to a certain extent. It is hard to explain what he can and cannot see," I say, continuing from Itachi.

"It does not matter what I can and cannot see. When I have my eyes open, I see mostly outlines of everything in black, white, and shades of grey. I close my eyes to be blind. I do close my eyes often to prevent me from seeing what I can see because sometimes I just let all my other senses take over," remarks Itachi. "I do that, because when my eyes are closed, they are not taking his charka/magic from him. When they are open, my eyes take a little every half hour and it will start to drain him."

"I don't mind, I have more than enough for you to use your eyes when you need them," I whisper to him, knowing some can hear and others can't.

"As for the night I lost my vision, it happened three years ago. Good for us was that I was home, bad news, I freaked out on Tsunade," smiles Itachi.

"Yes, I remember it well," I chuckle sadly. "As my husband, you losing your eyes is still sad for me, because I know that you will never be able to actually see me again."

Flashback:

"_Harry, love, did the lights go out?" asks Itachi moving around the brightly light room._

"_No Itachi, the lights did not go out," I answer him, waving my hand in front of his eyes._

"_I can't see," breathes Itachi. "I can't see, Harry. What am I going to do? I can't see."_

"_We are going to see Tsunade and see if she can't fix this," I tell him as tears come into my eyes. "She'll fix this."_

_We travel to Tsunade's slowly, minding the fact that Itachi can't see. I help him into Tsunade's office because the light is still on. "Tsunade, help," I breathe out to her._

"_What is going on?" asks Tsunade from behind her desk._

"_Itachi can't see anything," I answer her, helping Itachi to a chair. "Please help him."_

"_Let me see," she says placing her hands over his eyes, closing her eyes, and concentrating on her chakra and his eyes. She stays like that for a few minutes before she opens her eyes and turns to look at me. "I'm sorry Harry, but his eyes are gone. The technique has taken his eye sight and there is nothing I can do to give his eye sight back."_

"_No, that can't be true," I gasp falling to my knees. Itachi moves in front of me, he pulls me into his arms, and cradles me. I grasp him tightly and I refuse to let go for a few minutes. We comfort each other in the understanding that he will never be able to see again. "I don't want that for you," I whisper into his ear. "I can't live the rest of my life knowing you cannot see and I can."_

_It would kill me. He needs to see, he should be able to see. If only a little, even seeing a little is better than seeing nothing for the rest of his life. "Ah, Harry, what did you do?" asks Itachi pulling me tighter to him._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask him not bothering to pull away._

"_I can see the outline of her office, nothing in color, but black, white, and shades of grey," he answers me._

"_It must be the magic in me," I answer his question. "My magic must have responded to my desire for you to see anything, as long as it was something."_

End Flashback:

"And that is how he lost and gained sight," I say still holding Itachi tightly.

"It must be hard on you both still," sighs Sakura.

"It is but we manage," speaks Itachi.

"I forgive you both," remarks Sasuke turning and walking away from us. I smile and look up to Itachi, knowing he is smiling as well.

"Thank you," I whisper and lean up to kiss Itachi on the ear.

The rest of the trip is spent talking quietly with the entire group about what we are going to do when we arrive to Hogwarts. What we need to find out, what we need to see, what we need to do to secure all of Hogwarts. With Naruto's ability to multiply, we should be able to cover more grounds and secure all of it.

Once the boat is dock, I start looking for the man that is supposed to meet us. He is supposed to take us to Hogwarts via a portkey. I look around for a man wearing black robes and has black hair to his shoulders. I see a man walking our way that fits the description. I approach the man.

"Excuse me, are you Severus Snape?" I ask the man, hoping I found him on my first try.

"I am. You must be the hired help Albus said was coming," speaks the man. "I am instructed to portkey your group to right outside Hogwarts grounds. If you could gather everyone up, we can leave now and get there soon."

"Sure, just let me explain what a portkey is to them," I say smiling. "You don't want them to attack you or let go too soon." I turn back to my group and call them over. Sasuke walks beside his brother making sure he gets to me safely. "We are taking what they call a portkey. It will pick us up from here and we will land on the outskirts of the gates to Hogwarts. Leaders will meet with Albus; the rest will scout the perimeters both inside and outside."

"Very well, gather around me please," speaks Severus. "Come Lightning, we are on a tight schedule."

"I will meet you there, Ice and I have somewhere else we must go first. Shark will meet with the headmaster until I get there," I tell the man taking Itachi's hand, making a hand sign and disappearing before their very eyes.

Itachi and I both agreed that if we came back to the main land's we would visit my relatives to let them know I am still alive and very powerful. I don't want to see them again but Itachi says I need this to feel better about myself in the long run. We appear in front of Private Drive number 4. I check the inside of the house to see if my relatives still live here.

I sigh as Itachi takes my hand and leads the way up to the walkway to the door. Itachi knocks on the door as I prepare to bolt. The door opens and standing there is Aunt Petunia, a hand on her hip, looking us up and down.

"May we come in?" asks Itachi.

"Why?" snaps Petunia.

"Because we will stand here all day long if you do not let us in right now," snaps Itachi back at her.

She looks around the neighborhood and steps aside to let us in. I lead him to the living room and stand next to the doorway leading to the front door, so I can bolt at anytime. He keeps a firm hold on my arm and will not let me go anywhere.

"What do you want?" she snaps at us again as Vernon looks up at us from the telly.

"Do any of you remember a Harry Potter once living here?" asks Itachi.

"No," snaps Petunia.

"He never lived here," barks Vernon standing up. "Get out of my house now."

"I remember," speaks Dudley softly surprising everyone. "He is my cousin, but he ran away."

"Why do you think he ran away?" asks Itachi.

"Because mum, dad, and I treated him horribly and I don't blame him," speaks Dudley and for the first time I notice that he has slimmed down and looks good. "After he disappeared, I stopped bullying and started to work hard at school and lost weight. I blamed myself a lot of the time because I used to beat him up badly. Do you know where he is now so I can say sorry?"

"Dudley, you are never allowed to speak to that Freak again," snaps Vernon.

"You don't need to speak to him or see him again," states Petunia. "Popkins, he is nothing but a waste of space."

"I'm right here," I say taking off my mask and showing my face to my family. "I am captain of an elite team in the Elemental countries. I am powerful, rich, and married to a very well respected man."

"Harry," shouts Dudley hugging me. I hug him back. "It's so good to see you again. You look wonderful. Married too, can I meet this man of yours?"

"Dudley, you shouldn't be speaking to this Freak," snaps Vernon.

"Freak," snarls Itachi. In a blink of an eye, Itachi has Vernon by the throat against the wall with a kunai to his throat. "Never speak of my husband with that word again. Harry is a wonderful man that fits in being a ninja. He is well respected and powerful. He has never done anything to deserve your spite. He is kind and forgiving but I am not. Say that word to refer to him again and you will regret the day you ever heard his name."

"Itachi, enough," I sigh. "He is not worth blooding your kunai with. Spilling his blood is worth nothing to me or anyone else for that matter. Dudley meet Itachi Uchiha, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," smiles Dudley holding out his hand to Itachi.

"You too," says Itachi shaking his hand and moving to hold my hand.

"I only came to show you how much I am worth. To prove that I am not worthless, a freak, or unlovable as you have always told me, Vernon and Petunia. I am paid twice what Vernon makes in a month for a single mission I take. Your son has redeemed himself in my eyes, but you two are despicable human beings that don't even deserve to be called human," I state shaking my head. "Just be happy, that I have spared your lives. You will never hear from me again. Dudley, if you wish to talk. Use this." I toss him a small scroll. "By opening it up and calling my name, I will answer and my face shall appear and we can speak to each other through the scroll. Take good care of that because I will not give you another one if you destroy that one, unless your parents are the ones to destroy it and I will know if you are lying or not."

"We shall leave now," growls Itachi pulling me towards the front door. "We have some where important to be."

"Itachi, let us just leave," I say grabbing his arms. "Later Dudley." I smile at him as he waves back and we disappear through ninja means.

We appear next to Kisame in the headmaster's office scaring the teachers and headmaster as Kisame is expecting us like that. My mask is in place and so isn't Itachi's so no one can see our faces. I don't want them knowing who I am unless they figure it out on their own. Albus smiles and claps his hands as if he knew we would appear at this very moment.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I am Lightning, the co-leader of ninja's you have requested to protect you school," I speak in a professional voice.

"Ah, welcome Lightning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," smiles Albus beaming with questions no doubt about how I got into Hogwarts and where Harry Potter is.

"I am here because my Hokage knows I know enough about magic and understand it to an extent," I remark looking at the headmaster and waiting for him to ask his questions.

"I have no doubt about that," grins Albus. "May I ask how you got into my school without passing through the gates?"

"A version of Ninja transportation, as long as we know where we are going or we know someone where we are going. We can go," I answer.

"Now, the major problem is you all have masks," remarks Albus. "Where is Mr. Harry Potter, I specifically asked for him to come here and to stop hiding out in Konoha?"

"Potter-san no longer exists, his name has changed," I state. "He is here but he rather remain secret as to who he is."

"Harry is vital to defeating Voldemort," speaks Albus. "He must train before he can face Voldemort."

"I assure you Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," growls Itachi. "Harry-san is trained in the art of ninja and is more than capable of taking this Voldemort down. Every single ninja here can defeat wizards or witches in battle with little damage."

"Prove it," barks Severus Snape his onyx eyes looking right at my mask.

"When?" asks Kisame. "Where?"

"Right now outside," answers the man.

"I will fight myself," I say turning and heading out of the office.

Severus follows me to the grounds and we stand a certain amount of space away. I watch as he pulls out his wand and moves into a set stance. He throws a few spells at me, which I dodge effortlessly. Severus shouts in surprise as a clone of me takes his wand.

"Fight is over," I state as the clone hands me the wand. "I have taken your ability to fight from you and now you are defenseless against me."

"It is not over yet, boy," growls Severus casting a spell towards me. Ah, so there are some wizards that can do wandless magic. I dodge the spell and place a kunai against his throat.

"You were saying," I remark grinning behind my mask like a madman. "Never assume what ninja's know. We have knowledge in many subjects. I know enough about magic to know some wizards can perform wandlessly."

"You win," growls Severus holding out his hand for his wand. I hand it back to him.

"Now that that is settled, let us discuss Mr. Potter coming out from behind his mask, so that we may prepare him for the fight in magic against the Dark Lord," speaks Albus.

"No," I snap. "He will not reveal himself to anyone unless he wants to and right now he wants to remain unknown. Besides, I have just proven that what I know is far more powerful than what you know. I took his wand, and I can fight against this Dark Lord. We will protect the school and if he should attack we will defend it by attacking and killing those who attack us."

"That was an example of magic, everyone, _learn it_," speaks Itachi knowing the others were wondering what was going on.

"Cool," chirps Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Is Mr. Potter here at least?" asks Albus.

"We have already told you, that he is here but he doesn't want to reveal himself just yet," I remark. "Taiga, Dragon, go check out the village that is near Hogwarts. Report back to me in two hours. Shark, Whale, go check out the inside of the Castle of Hogwarts. Report back to me in two hours. Kitsune, Wolf, go check out this forest here. Report back to me in two hours. Ice and I shall discuss payment and talk to the Professors."

"Sir," courses all six before they disappear in a flash of speed.

"Ice and I shall talk to each Professor and gather what they know about this Dark Lord. Please have them assemble in your office?" I state walking away with Ice on my heels.

We walk back up to the Headmaster's office and I start talking to the professor's about what they know of the Dark Lord they want me to destroy of course they don't know it's me Harry, and I'm not going to let them know. Ice seems to be enjoying watching these grown adults stutter, blush, and become a downright mess when talking about this crazy man.

No information they give me tells me much except when I talked to Severus. He knows more than he is telling me. I'll have to watch him to see if he will reveal more or show me what he knows instead. I hear a poof as Taiga and Dragon appear, another poof and Whale and Shark appear. I turn to look at them as the Professors hold their hands to their chests, scared of the poofing as the last two poofs in Kitsune and Wolf.

"Report," I bark to them.

"We have searched Hogsmade over and have found no one suspicious yet. However, it seems these wizards and witches are not very trusting, nor brave," remarks Neji.

"Once they saw us, they disappeared from the streets screaming Death Eaters," grins Sakura liking the fact that they scare the town's people and the fact that they look nothing like Death Eaters.

"Noted, no one is allowed to go to Hogsmade with their masks on, nor in full uniform. Unless you have been told to patrol that area at nighttime," I say.

"We have wondered the entire school; this place is like a maze. Hard for those who have never been here before. I recommend that everyone become familiar with the layout of Hogwarts as soon as they can," states Alex.

"There are hidden tunnels that will need to be monitored just in case students know about them. We don't want them leaving the castle at night, for it will be dangerous to them," grumbles Kisame not liking patrol duty at all.

"Once I dismiss you, you are to familiarize yourself with Hogwarts," I command.

"We have looked around the Forbidden Forest. Too dangerous for students to wonder in or for some Professors to move about in," speaks Sasuke.

"Recommend never going into Forest unless they have to and make it the base for us to live in," grins Naruto.

"Noted," I nod my head. "Make sure no one wonders into the Forest except for Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Hogwarts, Severs Snape, the Potions Master, Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. No, we will not be making it our base Kitsune, the Headmaster has quarters for us to use on the first floor."

"Sir," salutes seven people.

"Students will be here tomorrow night; half of us will be on the train while the other half will be at Hogwarts waiting for everyone to arrive in the Great Hall. Those who go on the train will watch over them until in the Great Hall. Shark's Team will remain here; my team will be on the train. Dismissed," I command everyone.

"Sir," course seven voices as they disappear except Ice, and Wolf.

"Wolf?" questions Itachi.

"Can we talk later?" asks Sasuke.

"Yes," nods Itachi.

Sasuke leaves us alone with the Professors. "We shall remove ourselves from your hair now, please go back to what you had been doing." We walk out of the office.

Itachi and Sasuke talk for a couple hours about their family as I sit on the side lines keeping contact with the other members that are out and about doing one thing or another. I don't blame them for not wanting to be around for a private discussion between two Anbu elite members.

"**It's wonderful that you and Ice are with us but really. Do we need that many Uchiha's around," **speaks Kitsune's voice in my ear.

"Line," I bark out.

"**Secure,"** retorts Naruto, **"as if I would say something like that on an unsecure line. I do wish to remain alive long enough to be with Sasuke romantically."**

"True, how is that coming along?" I ask avoiding his question.

"**Good so far,"** chuckles Naruto. **"But don't think you can outwit me. Tell me why three of them. I know Ice is blind but Sasuke should be enough and why are you on this mission?"**

"The Harry Potter they are looking for is me Naruto-san," I remark into the phone piece.

"**Really, your last name was Potter, but Harry-san,"** starts Naruto. **"Shouldn't we just go straight to the Dark Lord instead of playing babysitter here?"**

"He will make a move once he hears about us," I reply. "He will not like the thought of the headmaster making the castle stronger and will move, how, I do not know."

"**Smart plan,"** laughs Naruto. **"I'm about to return is it safe to enter?"**

"At your own risks," I state listening back into the others conversations.

"**That means shit coming from you,"** chuckles Naruto before he shuts his off.

"**Who do you think Ice and Lightning are?"** asks Sakura.

"**We don't need to know,"** answers Neji.

"**It's too boring to ask,"** sighs Alex.

"**Meh, I know but it's not like I'm going to tell you unless Ice and Lightning wants you to know," **chuckles Kisame.

"Enough idle talk, get back to work," bark into my microphone scaring them.

I turn to look at Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi feels me watching and waves me over to him. I grin as I move into his arms, letting him pull me down and into his lap. I look up at Sasuke from my position in Itachi's arms.

"What?" I ask him.

"I've never seen my brother show such affections freely for anyone not even with me," states Sasuke watching the both of us.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say sadly to him.

"You make him happy and that makes me happy," smiles Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Harry taught me how to show these feelings and by the time I learned, we were in hiding because of what happened," speaks Itachi grasping me tighter to him.

I turn and place my hands on his face as I feel the tears coming down. "You are not at fault that your father trained you not to feel your emotions."

"I know but sometimes I can't help but feel as if it is my fault that all of this has happened," sighs Itachi. "Sasuke went most of his life without someone to comfort him. I forced you, Harry, into hiding when you are one to be out in the open. I did everything I could at that time but I should have done more."

"Now that I know the truth," says Sasuke. "I don't blame you or anyone else but those who are now dead for what happened to our clan. Mostly it is our father who became greedy for the Hokage position."

"I don't think we should put the blame on anyone," I state. "Humans are naturally greedy and want what we don't have. It's amazing how we have an entire civilization that can last in a somewhat peace."

"We have to try to get along with those that are loyal and agree with our views," remarks Naruto walking into the room.

"Listening in," I bark at him.

"No, I heard you say 'it's amazing how we have an entire civilization that can last in a somewhat peace.' Besides Harry-san, I know a lot of things about the Uchiha's because of you when I was younger. You both took care of me when the village would not. I owe you both a lot," shrugs Naruto sitting down next to Sasuke and curling up into his arms. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto, making sure he is as close as he can get him.

"You two look really good together," I remark closing my eyes to listen in on what the others are talking about. I open my eyes a few minutes later. "No more talk about our business, the others are on their way here."

A few minutes later the rest of their huge group walks into the room discussing information about this mission. I listen to them talking while trying to figure out what our next move will be. I already know it is to get more information out of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. They are hiding something and I don't like it very much.

"We shall start keeping an eye on this place tonight. I want two members of Sharks to keep watch tonight on a three-hour shift, rotate. Tomorrow we continue to look for news on the Dark Lords whereabouts among the students and staff. If we can't find anything out by tomorrow night, we shall spread out to search the country," I state. "Dismissed."

I lead Itachi to our room for the night. I watch him move towards the bed and start to strip off. My eyes roam over his body as he takes off each piece of clothing carefully. My beautiful husband, how I love thee. If only you could see properly. He moves to pull off his boxers but freezes as it registers that I am watching him.

"Come, let us make love tonight," speaks Itachi holding his hand out in my direction.

"Hmm," I grin taking his hand and letting him pull me close to him. I lean into his arms, enjoying the feel of my lover holding me with such gentle care. Even if he can't see, he treats me with such gentle care that I can't help but feel loved like never before. It's a different contrast compared to when I was living with my aunt and uncle. I never felt loved until I met Itachi. He's the only one who ever showed me any kind of love and for that I love him deeply.

*****Insert Sex Scene*****

I snuggle further into Itachi as my mind starts to wake from the fuzzy sleepy feeling. I really don't want to move but I am going to have to move soon. The day will be starting and I need to be up and moving by that time. Sasuke and Naruto will be waiting for commands by that time. I can feel that Itachi is awake and just waiting for me to start moving. I push myself up and lean over to kiss him gently on the lips. I love waking up to Itachi in the morning. It's the best thing in my life, waking up to the love of my life, regardless of what the day will bring us.

I move up and out of bed, getting dressed and placing my mask on my face. I hate that I have to wear this mask all the time we are here but I cannot let Dumbledore know who I am just yet. I don't want him trying to take over my life. I leave the room before Itachi is ready because I need to talk to Sasuke and Naruto for a minute. I notice that the two of them are sitting really close together and whispering to each other. They must have talked last night and made a decision. I hope they plan on telling me if their relationship has changed.

I walk up to them and wait for them to notice me standing in front of them. I do hope they go further because I really do want Naruto to become a part of our family. He deserves it more than anyone else does. His life hasn't been the easiest in the world and having to leave him behind was one of the hardest things I had to do, the hardest was leaving Sasuke behind. I remember the first day I met Naruto.

Flashback:

_I am walking towards the Uchiha District when I pass by a small dark alley where I can hear some kind of scuffle going on further down. I go to continue walking home because I can't go sticking my head in things like I used to. I'm an Uchiha now, I have to keep my noise out of others business. I stop when I hear a child's cry coming from the alley. I walk down a little ways and see three adults have surrounded a small child._

_I watch as the small child is kicked in the stomach. I tighten my fist waiting to see if the child is fighting back. When the child does nothing to defend himself, I growl and push two of them out of my way. I walk up to the small child as the three of them back away. They know I'm an Uchiha by the fan on my back, the very symbol of the Uchiha Clan. I pick the child up, growling again when the child flinches before burying his head in my chest as if to escape his abusers._

"_Go home, Uchiha," says one adult. "This doesn't concern you."_

"_It concerns me, when a child is being beaten up and doesn't fight back," I growl at them. "What did this child ever do to you?"_

"_Don't you know that, that child is a demon," shouts another adult._

"_Demon," I laugh. "If he were a demon, you would be dead. He would have killed you for harming him, if he were a demon. Only a fool would believe this child for being a demon after beating him up and still living."_

_I walk away from the place and continue on my way home. I hold the child tight to my chest, wanting to offer as much comfort as I can. I can tell the child is still awake from his breathing. He is nervous, scared, and confused. He's never had someone comfort him the way I am doing it. I will need to be careful with how I go about helping him._

_I place him down on my bed, in Itachi and my rooms. I move slowly, letting him see my hands to see what I am doing. I keep a watch on his reactions in order to know how to move and when to move. I slowly take off his shirt to get a better look at the wounds littering the boy's chest, arms, and back. I go to the bathroom and arrive back a few minutes later with a wet towel._

_I clean his front, telling him what I am doing, as he watches me do it. I don't want to scare him. He keeps his eyes on my shadow when I move to his back. We both look up when Itachi walks into the room. He stops at the door and doesn't move further into the room._

"_Shut the door," I say to Itachi as I continue to clean the boy's back._

_Itachi shuts the door and walks slowly up to us. He crouches down to level their faces and smiles at the boy. "My name is Uchiha Itachi and the one taking care of you is my husband Harry," says Itachi slowly in a low voice, so not to scare the kid away. "What is your name?"_

"_Uzumaki, Naruto," whispers the young boy._

_I smile while standing up. I tell him I am going to get him some clean clothes to wear while we clean his own. I go to my closet and pull out a long t-shirt and hand it to Itachi. I pick up Naruto's clothes and some of our dirty clothes to wash with them. We can't let Fugaku-sama know that we have this boy here. He hates Naruto just as much as the rest of the village. Itachi and I know that Naruto is not a fault for what happened. So doesn't the rest of the Uchiha clan except the children._

_We all know that Uchiha Madara had attacked the village using the Kyuubi. Fugaku-sama hates Naruto for containing the beast and not letting it run rampant in order to destroy the Hokage. Fugaku-sama wants to run the village as Hokage and he will not stop at nothing to do so._

"_Don't worry, little one," whispers Itachi helping him into the shirt before helping him take off his pants and underwear to give to me to wash. "We'll take care of you and protect you for as long as we can."_

_I place the clothes in the wash and return to the room. We play with him, feed him, and let him sleep while his clothes were being done. We returned him home, but we always made sure he had enough good food to eat, clean clothes, took baths, and stayed safe from those that wished to harm him as much as we could._

_End Flashback:_

I only wish there had been more I could have done to help Naruto out. Naruto looks up at me. I sit down across from them, waiting for the two to say something. Itachi comes out of our bedroom a few minutes later and the four of us are sitting in silence.

"Naruto and I have decided to get married," speaks Sasuke looking at Itachi and me.

"He's going to buy the ring, once we get back to Konoha," remarks Naruto smiling.

"Congratulations," I say smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Naruto," grins Itachi. "Have you decided on how you are going to do your name?"

"I have," nods Naruto. "Once we are married, I'm going to be called Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha, Naruto."

"A mouth full," I say jokingly. "When's the wedding going to happen?"

"Two months after this mission is over with," answers Sasuke before getting serious and asking. "Our Orders?" I can't wait for this mission to be over with. I can't wait for their wedding!

"We will be at the Train Station in two hours," I say standing up. "Wolf, Kitsune, and Ice go prepare for a long train ride."

The three bow and leave to grab weapons that they believe they might need. I already have everything I need. I wait for Shark's team to arrive before giving them, their orders. They are to patrol the forest, the grounds, the school, and Hogsmade for the day. I walk with Itachi, Naruto, and Wolf following me towards the Great Hall where a Professor will be meeting us to take us by portkey to the train station.

I see Severus Snape standing there waiting for us with a scrawl on his face. If he could see Sasuke, I'm sure he would wipe that one off his face. Sasuke's scrawl is scarier than Severus'. I take the portkey from Severus and wait for Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi to grab it before saying the password to activate it.

We all land on our feet standing beside the train. I direct Sasuke and Naruto to patrol the inside of the train as students are already arriving to get on the train. Itachi and I patrol the outside of the train. I keep my eye out for Neville Longbottom, even though I know he wasn't the chosen one to fight Voldemort. Albus made it clear the moment he started talking about Harry Potter that he just used Neville to keep Voldemort enticed to attack Hogwarts.

It's not a very good way of trying to kill the man off, but I guess for now it has been working at keeping him at bay. I know Neville and I are the same age. I also know that Neville is not as strong as I am. Ninja's have more power than wizards do because they use the energy within their body and not within their core. I can use both but that is because I found out about magic when I was nine and I have been working on my charka since I became a part of Konoha.

I whisper to my team that Longbottom has just showed up and to keep an eye on him and his friends. I keep my eye on him until he disappears onto the train. A half an hour before the train is scheduled to leave three redheads come out of the barrier rushing. I watch the three of them come up to the first door and the mother kisses her son and daughter on the forehead before shoeing them onto the train.

The train whistles a little while later, letting us know we are to board as the train will be leaving soon. Itachi and I both step onto the train. I station Naruto at the front of the train. I station Sasuke at the back of the train. I station Itachi in the middle of the train. I look for the cabin that is holding Longbottom inside. I stand off to the side of it, making sure that the children inside don't notice me.

I listen in on their conversation, hoping they will tell me something about Voldemort that I don't already know. They seem like they would keep things from the adults in order to have something over them.

"Oh Neville," sighs the red head girl. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," says Neville. "Dumbledore isn't listening to me. I keep telling him that I have no connection to Voldemort but he won't listen. It was pure luck that has gotten me through all that has happened since I started going to Hogwarts."

'True," nods brown haired girl. "But Ginny has a point. We need to do something. Voldemort is getting bolder in his attacks."

"Geez, Hermione, you make it sound like we are going to lose the war if something doesn't happen soon," huffs the red head boy.

"Ron, we almost died in our last encounter," shouts Hermione. "We need to learn more and gather more people to help us out."

"We don't have to worry about the war anymore," hums a young girl with blond white hair.

"What do you mean, Luna?" asks Neville turning to the girl who spoke.

"It seems the Headmaster has gathered the strength needed to fight off Voldemort and kill him for good," smiles Luna.

"You mean Harry Potter?" questions Hermione.

"No, Harry Potter will never come back to the Wizarding World," says Luna. "Someone much more powerful than Harry has come to kill Voldemort."

"There is no one stronger than Harry," states Ginny. "Everyone knows that Luna. You must have been reading it wrong. After all, Harry is in a marriage contract with me. He has to marry me if he wants to keep his powers. So, he will be back to our world. He has no choice. The contract is binding."

"It is invalid," replies Luna not looking up at them but rather at a paper. "Harry Potter is married already. He cannot marry you."

"How do you know that?" asks Hermione.

"Yeah, it's not like you could have read it in any newspaper," remarks Ron.

"Leave it alone guys," speaks Neville. "Luna has never been wrong about her information."

"There's a first time for everything," bites Ginny. "Harry was promised to me since I was four. He will be mine. The contract was completed two years ago on my birthday."

Such a rude girl. She thinks I am hers. Miss Luna is correct. I am married. No contract made without my knowledge is valid. Besides, I was married eight years ago. I was fourteen and Itachi was fifteen at the time. I wonder how she will react to knowing that I am married, have been married for eight years, and am married to a man as well.

"Ginny," sighs Luna. "Nothing is guaranteed. Harry disappeared when he was eight. No one has seen him since. What's to say that he isn't dead already, or married, or engaged to someone else. You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about Harry for once."

"I agree with Luna," smiles Neville.

"How Dare You?" shouts Ginny standing up.

She leaves the compartment, taking a double look at me. I am leaning against the wall acting all causal, looking up and down the carriage for any trouble that might present itself while I listen to those in the compartment with Neville. She pulls her wand on me.

"Who are you?" she shouts out for everyone to hear. Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ron look out their compartment to stare at me. "What are you doing here? How did you get on the train?"

"Put your wand away," I simply say avoiding her questions. "I am here under Headmaster Dumbledore's orders. Please sit back down in your seats."

"Professor Dumbledore?" questions Hermione. "I wonder why he would bring others in to protect the train."

Hermione goes back into the compartment and doesn't come back out. I can hear pages being flipped as if the books she has are going to give her the answer she is looking for. Luna just smiles and nods her head at me and moves back inside to continue reading her paper. Ron stays to look me over. He doesn't know what to make of me. Of course, he can't even see my face, so it gives me mystery than what he is most likely used to or perhaps the reason Ginny freaked and Ron can't stop staring at me is my mask.

We were told that Death Eaters wear white masks with no color. Ginny didn't attack because my mask may be white but it has red painted around the eyes, nose, and up towards the edge of the mask. Neville stares for a few minutes, his eyes had been full of fear once he caught a look at my mask but now that he has been staring at if for a while, that fear is going away. Something must have happened for him to fear a mask. Well, he'll be seeing many of them in the future.

Not one member of our two teams will be allowed to go anywhere without their mask on. We don't need them to see who we are. Of course, within the mission specs, we are to reveal our faces after Voldemort is dead. Tsunade believes this will give them a good idea of how strong ninja's truly are. After all, most of the ninja's on this mission are the around the ages of the sixth and seventh years attending Hogwarts. That doesn't include Kisame, Itachi, and me. Kisame is the oldest. The youngest is Naruto. He is only fifteen, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Alex are sixteen. Neji is seventeen. I am twenty-three. Itachi is twenty-four. Kisame is twenty-six. I should be the same age as them.

The Elemental Countries time flow is different from the rest of the world. We don't know why it is that way but it is. To them I have been missing for nine years. To me I have been away from here for fifteen years. A big difference, right. No one knows why or how that is but really, I don't care and nor does anyone else. Our worlds are all different and there is no reason to figure out why or how. We accept that our time flows different from the muggle and wizard world on the main lands that everyone knows about. Not very many people know about the Elemental Countries and we would like to keep it that way.

When the train arrives at the station, the students start to get off. We can hear Hagrid calling to the first year students. I tell Sasuke to go with the first years while Itachi, Naruto, and I go with the other students who are using the carriages. Now that the students are here, I have no doubt that Voldemort will learn of us before the nights over. We will only have to wait for some idea as to what Voldemort is going to do about us being at Hogwarts.

I have a feeling he is going to try to recruit us first before he goes on the attack. Especially if he learns that Harry Potter is among us. I wonder what he would do about that piece of information. I walk towards the carriages and stop. I can see these creatures attacked to the carriages. They are winged houses that are almost skeletal in appearance. I wonder what kind of creature this is. I walk up to one and touch it on the snout. It looks me in the eyes. I can't help but feel that this creature is looking into my soul.

"**You see those things," **speaks Naruto into my ear piece.

"I do see," I respond. "Think you can find out what they are called from the students who can see them."

"**I'll try,"** chuckles Naruto.

I know Naruto is good at getting information from others because he can connect with anyone. I stand on top of the last carriage as Naruto stands on the first carriage with Itachi standing on the middle carriage. This way we can watch all of them with having to worry about what is going on with all of them.

I watch as the last students arrive by boat and wait for all of them to get inside. I sent Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke ahead of me. I'll stay with the first years until they are safely inside the Great Hall before joining my team on the left side of the wall. Kisame and his team are hanging from the wall on the right and our team is on the left side. I watch as ghosts go in and out of the room the children are waiting in as the other students get settled in their seats in the Great Hall.

I follow them on the roof into the hall where I walk to the left and join my team on the left wall. We listen to the sorting hat song, watched students get sorted, listened to the normal announcements before I drop on his left side and Kisame drops on the right side of Albus Dumbledore. We listen to the student's whispers through the tables about who we could be. I wonder what they think of our costumes.

"Please do not be alarmed by their appearances," speaks Albus. "They are here because I called for them to be. They are to protect the students should Voldemort attack the school. They will be patrolling the halls, grounds, and Hogsmade of all hours of the day and night. They are trained killers, so no wondering the halls after curfew, for your own safety. The leaders shall introduce themselves and their teams."

"My name is Shark, and no, it is not my real name," grins Kisame behind his mask. "That is my codename. My team is to the right of you, hanging on the wall. Their codenames are Whale, Taiga, and Dragon."

"My codename is Lightning," I say staring at Neville even if he doesn't know I am doing so. "My team is to the left of you, hanging on the wall. Their codenames are Ice, Wolf, and Kitsune. I am the leader of both groups as well. I have one warning you must heed. Three rules you must obey. If you do not heed the warning and do not obey the rules, you will be dead. We attack first, ask questions later. Your Ministry of Magic cannot do anything to us should one of you die by our hands. We are protected by laws that no one can overrule or find a loophole in."

"The one warning you must obey is this: If you are caught outside of your dorms, do not be surprised if you wind up in the Hospital Wing or Dead. If you do not stay in your dorms once curfew is in effect, I cannot guarantee your survival. Reason: all of us are trained to kill, to attack anything that tries to sneak up on us. Do not fear for your animals lives. We are used to them wondering around at night. They are safe; it is you, who you should be worried about if you are out after curfew."

"The three rules you must obey: You are not to talk to any of us unless we talk to you first. You are not to ask questions, some of us react violently when asked certain questions and you may wind up dead or injured for asking such a question. Do not try to take off or see under our masks. We will not be showing you our faces. Even Headmaster Dumbledore does not know what our faces look like. Once our mission is done, we will show you our faces but not until that time. If you try to take our masks off, you will die. It is considered dishonorable to take your mask off when your mission is not complete. We do not want to be dishonored by anyone."

"One last thing before you eat. If anyone has information concerning Voldemort, you will come forward to tell me. Do not seek out any of my teams. If you have information you are to find me or ask a professor to find me. All information will be passed on to my teams if I find it relevant to our goal. We are not here just to guard the students. Our Hokage, our leader, has given us the mission of killing Voldemort. That is the reason we are here, no other reason."

Kisame and I jump back to our respective walls and Dumbledore lets them eat their dinner. I can tell that Hermione and Ginny are staring at me. They are wondering what kind of person I am. It's not like I'm going to tell them anything at all. Ginny seems to have developed a crush on me by the looks of that blush. Too bad for her, I'm married and there is nothing I can do about it.

Once they are all done eating, I tell my team what they need to do. Kisame, Neji, Sakura, and Alex are going to follow each group to their dorm rooms to make sure they get there because tonight they will be too tired to do any wondering before curfew. At least I hope so, in case I tell Sasuke and Naruto to keep watch over the halls. I can already tell that a talk with the Headmaster is going to happen.

I follow him to his office from the ceiling with Itachi right behind me. Ginny is walking with the Headmaster, Severus, and Minerva. I wonder what is going to happen during this talk. Itachi and I drop from ceiling once in the Headmaster's office.

"Now, you didn't have to go as far as to threaten the students with death over any of it," smiles Albus. "You will of course make sure none of the students comes to harm regardless if they have been out past curfew."

"I cannot," I reply. "What I have said down there is as true as it is up here. If they are stupid enough to walk around at night with trained killers guarding the halls, it is their own fault for not listening to the rules. In our country, not listening to rules or rather orders would get you and your teammates killed. We do not hesitate either. It means life or death to us and we are all trained to live."

"Then I shall make sure that the Professors patrol with one of your team members to ensure the wellbeing of the students," states Albus.

"Do as you wish, it is your school," I say turning to look away from him.

"Now, the reason I called you here," smiles Albus. "We need to know which one of you is Harry Potter."

"Why?" I ask.

"Mr. Potter has been entered into a marriage contract and if he is not married by his eighteenth birthday, he will be stripped of all of his magic," states Albus. "There is no way out of the contract I'm afraid."

"What do you mean no way out of it?" I ask.

"Once entered into the contract, he must marry her or lose his magic. No one can stop it from happening," says Albus. "He needs to know, so this way he can get to know his future wife, Miss. Weasley here."

"Her?" I laugh looking at Itachi knowing he is laughing on the inside as well. As if I would marry someone like her.

"What about before the contract was valid? If he was, say married before the contract was made? Would he still have to marry her?" I ask.

"If by some miracle he was married before the contract was made, then no he would not have to marry her," answers Albus. "The contract with her would be invalid and would not strip him of his magic. But, Harry is too young to be married right now."

"In the eyes of your society he is," I reply.

"What do you mean?" asks Albus.

"At the age of 12 as a Genin if he is a ninja, he is considered an adult," I say. "He may marry at that age if he so chooses to do so. No one can stop him because he would be an adult in the eyes of our laws. Since Harry is among us, he is an adult and has been one since he was a Genin at the age of 12."

"I see," hums Albus.

"He has to marry me right?" asks Ginny turning to look at Albus then at me.

"He is married. The contract does not affect him and is invalid," I simply say.

"When was he married?" asks Albus.

"Why does that matter?" I ask in return.

"If he has married within the past two years, his marriage is invalid and the marriage contract is valid," answers Albus.

"Then he has nothing to worry about," I wave away his concern for me even if he doesn't know it is me.

"How long ago?" asks Albus.

"Eight years ago," I say.

"He would have been nine at that age," states Albus. "Too young to have married, try again."

"Think Headmaster," I say. "Think real hard about the time flow where I am from. He may have been nine if he had been living here but he was not. He was 15 when he married. He is twenty-three now."

"I had forgotten about that," sighs Albus. "I'm afraid, Miss. Weasley that the marriage contract is invalid. Harry is married and has been for eight years."

"What do you mean it's not valid? What are you talking about timeline and age differences? Harry is seventeen not twenty-three," shouts Ginny standing up and walking up to me.

"The Elemental Country is a country that the time flow is faster than anywhere else in the world. He may have been missing for nine years from England but to him it has been fifteen years since he left. The time flow ensured that he would never be a year older than you ever again. He is now seven years older than you Miss. Weasley. He has been happily married for the past eight years to his husband."

"WHAT?" shouts Ginny. "HE'S A FAG?"

T.B.C

*EABO Elite Anbu Black Opts –I made up

**YAKA Youkai Anbu Kurai Akumu –I made up

*Got from Naruto Manga

*Got from Naruto Manga

*Some of that is true the rest I made up, got what is true from Naruto Manga

*Took from Leaf Ninja .com who complied it from the Naruto Manga/Anime

(Hiei) Next chapter is the last.

(Amy) Hopefully you have liked this story.


	2. Chapter 2

YAKA

By Devil Girl 5

(Amy) Here is the second part of this, enjoy.

(Hiei) Don't forget to review, she will be happy about it.

(Kurama) P.S. This is MPreg but not very much of it, just mentions of it. If there is a sequel it will be heavily into the Mpreg scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto. I do own Alex.

"I would not refer to him as that," Itachi growls. "Out of the eight ninja's here there is only one person straight and she is also the only female here. I would watch what you say unless you wish to have your tongue cut out for insulting those who are dating. Five of us are married. Two are engaged to be married to each other, while the female one is only dating her boyfriend still. Lightning and I are married, Shark and Whale are married, Taiga is married but his husband Sand is not here, Wolf and Kitsune are engaged to each other, Dragon's boyfriend Toad is not here."

"Ice," I whisper wrapping my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Calm down, she didn't mean anything by it because she is ignorant."

I pull back and grab his hand. "We will be going if there is nothing else that we need to discuss. I must calm down my husband before he decides to kill Miss. Weasley for calling all gays' fags." I make the necessary hands signs to poof out of the room and into the rooms we are staying in for the duration of our mission. I sit down and pull Itachi with me. I know how stressed he can get from something like that. To have his husband of eight years be called a fag in front of him and not being able to defend him properly without giving his husband away, was hard on him.

If I had to do the same thing, I would have blown Itachi's cover. Itachi thinks better on his feet than I do. He didn't blow my cover because he knows that I don't want to reveal myself to anyone here that I am Harry Potter. We do have permission to de-mask me if we all deem it necessary for me to be de-masked. They don't all know that I am Harry Potter, but they all must have guessed it by now. I mean the only ones not to know who I am would have been Neji and Sakura. They are too smart not to have figured it out. They don't know who Ice is nor do they know we are married to each other. I believe it is time to tell them.

"Itachi, it's time to tell Dragon and Taiga," I say keeping my arms wrapped around him, snuggled into his side.

"You think it such a good idea?" ponders Itachi.

"They should have already figured out whom I am or that at least Harry is among the two of us," I say sighing. "Might as well tell them everything."

"Tell who everything?" asks Sakura walking into the room with the others following except Naruto and Sasuke who are patrolling the halls for tonight.

"This…" I proceed to tell them about the massacre of the Uchiha Clan by our hands and how we didn't really want to do so but had to because of the coup that our leader had been planning. I tell them who Ice and Kisame are. "I am Potter-Uchiha, Harry."

"You're the Harry Potter the Headmaster wants to find," states Sakura.

"I am," I say nodding my head.

"Thank you for telling me," bows Neji leaving the room. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"We shall head to bed as well," smiles Kisame grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him from the room.

"What should I do?" asks Sakura.

"Keep an eye on the school grounds," I say watching her leave our rooms.

I don't bother moving as I feel Itachi falling asleep on the couch. I have a feeling that I shall be receiving a letter tomorrow night to meet with Voldemort. Of course, I'm going to take it and my entire team to meet him as soon as possible in order to get rid of him in order to be able to leave as soon as possible. I want to go home. I don't want to be here.

The next morning, I have Neji stationed at the Owlery to watch the outgoing owls. I know some are going to their parents to tell them about my teams being there. I watch as Ginny continues to spread that Harry Potter is one of the ninja's at the school. I can see it spreading like wildfire. Good, the more Voldemort wants to meet with me the quicker we can meet, defeat, and leave this place for good.

We follow the students around for the next few days with no news, no letters, and no information. I have Sasuke and Naruto travelling around Diagon Alley and Magical London and Muggle London looking for information on the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I'll call them back if I hear anything or they will call for me if they hear anything. I'm wondering what Voldemort is thinking. How can he pass up an opportunity to see me?

"Perhaps, its' because you told everyone that we are here to kill him," says Sasuke walking into the room.

"He must be weighing his options now," says Naruto sitting down.

"He can't take forever," I state. "I will kill him and then leave."

"**Love, something is wrong with Neville,"** Itachi's voice rings in our ears.

We're up and gone from the room as quickly as possible. I wonder what is wrong with Neville. I arrive next to Itachi who is watching over Neville and his friends. Neville is sitting with his head down. I approach the young man and kneel next to him.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"My heart and lungs just started hurting," breathes Neville slowly and lowly.

"Neji-san," I command and Neji steps forward.

"Byakugan," he says as he activates his Kekkei Genkai. He looks around Neville's body looking for the problem. "Lay him down." I help Neville lie down on the ground. Neji places his hand over Neville's heart and lungs, pumping chakra into the organs to disintegrate the poison that had found its way into Neville's body.

"How is he?" I ask once Neji sits back some.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes," answers Neji. "I've gotten rid of all of the poison that entered his body."

"Do you know how it entered his body?" I ask.

"No," Neji shakes his head and stands up.

"What did you eat today?" I ask Neville once he opens his eyes and sits up some.

"Nothing but what is served at breakfast every day," sighs Neville.

"I'd advise you not to eat anything else until this is resolved," I say to Neville before turning to my team. "Let's go."

We travel to the kitchens where we can talk to the house elves about who had place Neville's plate in front of him or the food surrounding him or even the drink. We find out that none of the elves there did it but a strange one came and told them that he was commanded to serve Neville Longbottom a drink. I asked them to stop this elf the next time he came. He poisoned a child and we need to question this elf.

I leave Naruto down there to be able to question the elf if and when it comes back. Naruto will be able to get the elf to talk because he can get any creature to talk to him. All I need to do is wait to figure out which master owns the elf and then I can find the master and take him down while trying to find Voldemort. I'm hoping though, that the house elf that poisoned Neville belongs to Voldemort and I can go kill him finally.

I wonder the halls for hours waiting for the elf to come back. I know everyone feels my anxiousness, but I can't help it. I'm worrying about this because I don't like being out of the Elemental Country. It is one thing to wait for a message but it is another if I can just go for my target. I want to kill my target as soon as possible. I stop when I meet Neville in the hallway.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"To thank you for saving my life," says Neville. "And to give you some information on Voldemort."

"What information?" I ask.

"Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces before his body had been destroyed the first time around," answers Neville. "Dumbledore and I have destroyed all but one of them. I don't know what it is but I have a feeling Dumbledore knows what it is. He just won't tell me. Take this." Neville tosses me a small stone. "Dumbledore gave it to me but I don't understand why he did."

"Then I shall find it myself," I say turning around to head to his office. So, the old man was withholding information from me. I will threaten him with my kunai if he doesn't answer me. I will find out where it is and destroy it. I turn over the stone before putting it into my pocket to think of it later.

I knock on the gargoyle and it jumps aside to let me in. I walk up to the office and barge right in. I don't care who he is talking to or what he was doing. Albus Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk working on paperwork for once. He looks up and smiles at me.

"What can I do for you Lightning?" asks Albus putting his quill down.

"Tell me where the last soul of Voldemort is being housed!" I demand.

"How did you find out about that?" asks Albus.

"A birdie told me," I say. "Tell me where it is. I am going to destroy it and then kill Voldemort."

"I believe it is inside the scar that Harry Potter houses on his forehead," answers Albus. "He would have to die in order to kill it."

"I'll take my leave now," I turn and walk away.

I have to die in order to kill the soul inside my scar. I'm not sure Itachi is going to like that. To have to die to save the world. Itachi will have to finish the mission if I have to die. Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame, and Alex are not going to like that either. I don't want to leave them after gaining them back. It will hurt them for sure. What will Itachi do when I die? He can't see without my magic. He won't be able to stay a ninja of Konoha. I don't want that for him. I stop by the tree near the lake to think.

How can I leave him behind to fend for himself when he hasn't had to do so for three years. Since he lost his eyesight I have always been there for him. I can't think of what he would do all day when he is no longer a ninja. Why can't things ever be simple for us? First, kill our clan. Second, make our brother hate us. Third, hide for years. Fourth, hide our faces from our team. Fifth, hide who we are from everyone. Sixth, Itachi loses his eyesight. Seventh, do a mission in Europe where I was born. Eighth, I have to die to ride the world of a maniac.

What kind of world just takes and never gives? At least, Naruto and Sasuke will be married and happy, even if my marriage is going to end. Itachi will be free to marry again and love again but I highly doubt he will find someone to share the rest of his life with. He'll most likely let Sasuke and Naruto move into his house and take care of him once he can no longer do anything on his own. It might take years before he gives up his freedom of doing things on his own. I'll have tell the three of them.

"**It's Voldemort's house elf,"** Naruto's voice rings in my ear.

"Good news at last," I grin. "Go to Naruto, all of you."

"**Sir,"** seven voices say at once.

I appear next to Naruto who is holding onto the house elf with all his might. I don't expect the elf to be willing to tell us everything but there might be some things that the elf will be able to tell us without going against its master. First thing is get's it's name and gender, once we know that we can go from there.

Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Alex, and Kisame arrive a few seconds later. Naruto lets go of the house elf and we all wait for Naruto to start talking to the elf.

"So little fella, what's your name?" asks Naruto bending down to look at the elf at eye level.

"Tiffy's name is Tiffy, Sirs," bows the elf.

"Well, Tiffy, is Voldemort your real master?" asks Naruto.

"No, Tiffy's master asked Tiffy to serve Voldemort, but he isn't Tiffy's master," says the elf bouncing up and down.

"Then can you answer questions on Voldemort or did your master forbid you to talk about him as well?" asks Naruto.

"Tiffy's master didn't say anything like that, what does sirs want to know," answers Tiffy.

"Who are you trying to poison?" asks Naruto.

"I is been commanded to poison Neville Longbottom," answers Tiffy.

"Where does your lord reside?" asks Naruto.

"Tiffy don't know," squeaks Tiffy. "But I can show yous if you want."

"Take us there," says Naruto.

"Tiffy will," she pauses and then shakes her head. "Tiffy must go now."

She disappears before anyone can stop her. I think about what she has said. Her master commands her to serve Voldemort and poison Longbottom. He must work for Voldemort and want Longbottom dead. We will have to call for her tonight and be brought to Voldemort so we can kill him. I look to those that I consider my friends and family.

"We will call Tiffy back at midnight," I state. "She will then take us to Voldemort where we will kill him. Prepare yourself for battle. Wolf, Kitsune, and Ice, stay behind, we need to talk. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," they bow and disappear.

"Follow me," I say and lead the three back to Itachi and mines room. We all take off our masks. They all sit down but I remain standing. "I have some bad news."

"It can't be all bad, can it?" asks Naruto.

I turn to look at the window and sigh. "I'm afraid it is. I found out from Longbottom-san that Voldemort had created seven Horcrux's and that he and Dumbledore have destroyed all but one. If the last one is not destroyed, Voldemort will not die."

"Do you know where it is?" asks Sasuke.

"I asked Dumbledore where he believed the last one to be and he told me." I close my eyes and try to fight back the tears. I don't know how to tell them that I have to die in order for them to be able to defeat this monster. God, Itachi will fall apart. Naruto will never be happy again. Sasuke will hate the world even more than he does now.

How can I tear my family apart with this horrible news? And yet I have to do my job and complete my mission. I will die, willingly. I will just have to say goodbye to the ones that mean the most to me. I open my eyes and turn to look at my family. My brothers, my lover, the three humans that mean the most to me. I don't smile. I don't show any emotions.

"Harry Potter-Uchiha has to die," I whisper, knowing they will hear me.

"WHAT?" shouts all three of them. I am glad I shut down our radios to the others. Itachi is beside me in an instant, holding me close to his body as he can get me.

"I will not let you go," he whispers into my ear. "You will not die."

"Agreed," nods Sasuke.

"We can find another way to defeat Voldemort," speaks Naruto, his voice shaking as he tries to hold back his tears.

"You don't understand," I say trying to hold myself together. "I have a Horcrux in my scar. This Horcrux has to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to be brought down. I have to die and you must kill him once I have fallen. There is no other way."

"You can't," shouts Naruto refusing Harry's death.

"We won't let you," growls Sasuke.

"We must acknowledge that Harry has to die," sighs Itachi. "We are Shinobi. We will die one day on a mission. This is the mission where Harry will finally meet his end. We have to accept this as reality. I do not wish for my husband, my lover, my friend, and my life to die as much as you two don't, but I will not stop him from doing what needs to be done to complete our mission."

"You will be buried with honor," whispers Sasuke. "I will make sure of it."

"No one will ever forget you," whispers Naruto letting Sasuke hug him tightly. "Any student I ever teach will hear about you. Anyone who will listen will know of you. You will live on in all of our hearts."

"Thank you," I whisper. I pull away from Itachi. "I must inform Dumbledore about our plans to confront Voldemort tonight and that nothing he says or tries to do will stop us."

"When you come back, we are spending the last few hours together, just the two of us," speaks Itachi, letting Sasuke and Naruto know that we will need the time to our self.

"Understood," I nod my head and walk out of the room.

Walking up to the Headmaster's office for the last time in my life, I think about how my life will end and how it has gone up until this point. To die at the heads of the man who killed my parents in order to safe people that I don't give two shits about anymore. I hate this mission. I remember the first time Itachi and I made love. He was so gently to me, so kind, that I couldn't help but cry. No one has ever treated me like Itachi has. Like I am something he treasure beyond all.

To me, he means everything. I have no life without him in it. He made everything I have ever done worth it. Now, I have to give up what I have gained in order to save Wizard ass. I do see why they cannot save themselves. If I have to die and never did, then Voldemort would be around for a very long time. He would have ruled them all until the day I died. It could have happened at any time to him, because the life of a Shinobi is deadly and dangerous.

I don't bother with the password as the gargoyle lets me in. Taking the steps two at a time, I reach the headmaster's office door. Opening it up, I walk right into his office. I know he is still here because I haven't been gone from talking to him for very long.

"Ah, Lightning," smiles Albus. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Yes well, I am fast in gathering information," I state. "My two teams will be leaving tonight at midnight to go complete our mission. It is likely that one of my members or even me will not return alive from this, but do not be worried, the mission will be completed. Good evening, sir." I turn to leave his office.

"May I ask why you are going tonight without very much preparation for this part of the mission?" asks Albus.

"We are prepared at all times for any part of a mission," I answer. "We leave in a few hours."

I don't give him any more time to talk to me as I disappear back to the arms of my husband. Tonight is the last night I am able to spend with him. I pull my vest off before Itachi wraps his arms around my waist and pulls us onto our bed. I turn to look at him.

We kiss each other with such vigor. He pushes me up the edge of the bed, guiding me to lie down onto the bed. Pushing me against the mattress he moves his hands moving up and down my body. He slows the kiss down before pulling away.

"I don't want this to be our last night together," whispers Itachi, laying his head beside mine.

"Me either," I breath into his ear, kissing the earlobe before nibbling it a little, enjoying the moans coming from Itachi's mouth.

*****WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*****

Our lips meet in a rough and needy kiss –all finesse had been left outside the door. I push up into the kiss; my tongue greeting and probing the protrusion of Itachi's. Welcoming his tongue in my mouth, it is my turn to moan as his maps out the inside of my mouth, caressing my tongue, running over my teeth. His hands slip under my shirt taking it off.

I slip my hands across his naked chest, glad that he had taken his vest and shirt off already. "Fuck Itachi!" escapes from my panting lips as his tongue finds my neck and his hips thrust down against mine, I gasp at the sensation, thrusting back. He trails kisses down my chest extracting short, ragged gasps of want from my body and lips.

His tongue slips down my neck and lingers around my nipples, enticing them with the pads of his thumbs. He ghosts his breath over each one before his mouth latches onto the one while his thumb and finger lightly pinch the other one. I groan and arch my body against his, wanting him to do more.

"Harder," I murmur, knowing he can hear me. His fingers squeeze my bud painfully as his teeth sink into the other one. I moan loudly at the sensation, slowly carding my hands into his hair. He kisses my abused nipples before kissing his way down to my stomach, causing my muscles to contract. God, I love his butterfly kisses and the way he plays my body against me.

I trail my fingers up Itachi's sides while he runs the tip of his tongue down to my bellybutton. His tongue dips inside coming out again as he slides further down my body. His hands come to rest on my thighs as he kisses my burning hot skin until he reaches the line of my jeans.

A moan of loss escapes my lips as his leave my skin. He sits up and looks down at me. Smiling softly, he slowly undoes my belt and slips it out of the belt loops with ease, never needing me to move. Placing my hands on my hips, he grabs tightly to my jeans and boxers, knowing what he wants, I lift up my hips to help him take them off.

He slides them over my hips, down my lean legs, past my ankles, and off my feet, pulling my socks and shoes with the jeans and boxers. He tosses them to the floor, not really caring right now. I hear a loud thud as the land, my gear still in the pockets of my jeans and my heavy boots hitting the ground.

Itachi runs his fingers up the sides of my thighs, touching all the right places and avoiding my hard on. I gasp at the sensation. He ghosts his fingers over my aching member, before cupping my balls gently. He rolls them slightly before moving one hand to my hip to put pressure there so they don't move. His other hand glides up my shaft, playing with the head of my penis.

"Oh god Itachi, it feels so good" I gasp out as he sucks and licks his way down my shaft. Tossing my head backwards my long hair slowly comes out of its pony tail, spreading out around my head, some of my hair sticking to the back of my neck and forehead. Sweat beading on both of our bodies making us slick.

"Good" smiles Itachi taking me in his mouth again.

He bends down and I let out a loud gasp as his lips kiss the tip gently before licking his way down to the messy black curls of my pubic hair and back up to the tip. He is very skilled at making me come just from a blow-job, but I know he won't do that tonight. No, tonight he is going to make my body sing for as long as he can before letting me come. This is our very last night together forever and I know he is going to worship my body beyond anything he has ever done in the past.

I close my eyes and try to arch upwards but his hand prevents me from doing one. His tongue swirls around to the base, long low licks to the underside of his shaft. Removing his hand from my erection to my balls to play with them some more. His tongue slips underneath the foreskin. He blows on the tip of my head before taking the tip into his mouth. I try to buck my hips up again. Of course, I didn't want him to choke, so I was glad his hand was on my hip keeping it in place.

He takes a little more of me in his mouth and swirl his tongue around. I moan loudly as I try to arch into his mouth. I can feel him smiling as he starts sucking. "Oh god Itachi," I gasp. He continues to suck, swirling his tongue and massages my balls.

He bobs his head on my shaft sucking harder because he can feel my muscles underneath his right hand tense and my balls shrink, telling him I am going to come very soon. He bites me lightly on my tip and that's all it takes for me to come. He swallows as much as he can, although some does dribble down the side of him chin. My orgasm rushes through me, pleasure flowing through my veins, the desire for him burning within me.

He moves back up my body, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I shiver in pleasure as I taste myself on his tongue. He's a really wonderful lover, taking care of me like this.

He grins down at me before sliding off of my body to stand off to the side of the bed. I watch as he strips down to nothing. I sit up and take a good look at him.

"Beautiful" I breathe as he crawls back onto the bed and over my body. I trace a finger up his left arm slowly. Enjoying the feel of his strong arms surrounding me lovingly, he's my world.

"No Harry, you are beautiful and all mine" smiles Itachi leaning into my touch.

He leans down, kissing my collarbone as my hands trace every part of his body. He kisses his way up to my ear taking my earlobe into his mouth. He pulls lightly with his teeth drawing a low moan from my soft abused lips. He smiles as he sucks on the lobe for a little while.

Letting me go, I can feel his hands roaming my body, wanting to feel how flushed he has made me. I stare right at him, mouth slightly open, and my hair a mess. We kiss passionately. He grounds our hips together. I break the kiss to gasp out as our erections rub against each other.

Shivering as his hands trace my body, lightly touching me, my skin is lit on fire with each feather light touch. I arch up molding our bodies together, closer. His tongue traces down from my ear to my chin down to my collarbone where he plants feather light kisses. His hips ground down into mine, keeping us both gasping for breath.

I can't help but arch into his feather light touches that run down my body. His hands touch every sensitive spot enticing a moan from my lips. His hands move down to caress my hips. I shiver in anticipation. Spreading my legs for him, Itachi slowly works a finger into my unprepared entrance. A spike of pain races up my spine but I ignore it in favor of moaning as his finger opens me up another finger.

Slipping a second finger in, Itachi scissors my insides, opening me. Once I am open enough, I feel his fingers searching for my most sensitive spot. Jolts of pleasure surge through me, letting me know he found it. I push back on his fingers wanting them deeper in me. His dry fingers, slowly getting wet as my erection starts coming back, continues to starch me up even further. I place my elbows on the bed, getting the leverage to sit up and be able to watch him fingers move in and out of me.

God, I moan falling back onto the bed with a flop. Just watching Itachi finger me, turns me on. I snake a hand down to my newly awaking erections and start stroking myself to keep me distracted as his third finger pushes into me dryly. I buck my hips, thrusting backwards onto his fingers, wanting to feel him deep inside me, driving me crazy with need.

I know he can't see me properly but I also know he can feel me. My need, my want, and my hot inviting body is very arousing to him. Once he believes I am stretched enough, he pulls back from my body completely.

I look down at him, wondering what he is thinking. My lust filled eyes fall to his erection standing at attention. I lick my lips, wanting his huge, tall erection inside me. Thrusting none too gently into my tight, hot, inviting heat, knowing this is the last time I will ever be able to enjoy the love of my life like this.

I lean over just enough to be able to take him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head, before taking the rest in. I swirl, nip, and suck, wetting his erection with my saliva, before pulling back and laying down on the bed once again. Itachi slides his hands up my spread thighs as he moves into the best position from memory. Gripping his arms, I wait for him to make the first move, loving him with everything I am.

Itachi bends to kiss my stomach just as the head of his erection bumps the entrance into my hidden cave. I relax my body, feeling the entrance slightly up more than before. Itachi pushes gently against the resistant ring of muscles, before the tip of his penis breaks entrance.

I close my eyes concentrating on his eyes and my powers, forcing more of my magic into his eyes until I hear him gasp. This will take a lot out of me, but I should be able to regain it back with some sleep. Knowing Itachi can see me perfectly as if he has always had his eye sight is worth the drainage on my powers.

I open my eyes as Itachi thrusts into my willing body completely. Letting the sensation of being filled with him override any pain I am feeling, I let the pleasure his love creates for me wash over my entire being. I can feel the taunt muscles of his legs strain not to move as he is overloaded with pleasure. I am hot, tight, just the way that will drive him mad with ecstasy.

"Are you alright?" asks Itachi looking down and into my eyes, seeing the green of them for probably the first time since he has gone blind.

"Move, I'm ready" I answer him lifting my legs and I wrap them around his back pushing him closer to me and further in me. He rests his head next to mine, groaning at the movement I have made. Knowing what will drive him to move within me, I squeeze my insides together, feeling his engorged penis touching all the right places within me. I let a moan fall from my lips at the sensation of being filled by the man I love take over.

He kisses my ear, my jaw, then my lips, passionately taking away my breath with fierceness of his attack, sending me all of his love for me in a desperate act to keep me with him forever. I kiss him back with as much fever as him, sending my love to him. I never want this to end.

He shifts around, rolling his hips experimentally trying to figure out if he is near my secret spot. Groaning loudly when the tip of his penis nudges it softly. He slowly pulls out, shifts his hips slightly before slamming back into me. Hitting my secret spot dead on, ripping a scream of pleasure from my lips which he drinks up before pulling his lips from mine.

Itachi pulls out of me, slipping back in, slowly speeding up his thrust. I push my hips up against his, making him thrust deeper, faster, and harder into my body. I know he wants this to last but my burning need to feel him take me fast and hard will not do with his slow and soft thrusts.

I move a hand up Itachi's chest caressing the smooth, glistening skin before leaning up and kissing Itachi. I cry out in ecstasy as bliss tore through my body, filling me and bringing me closer to the edge. God, he has such perfect aim. Hitting my secret spot over and over again, bringing me closer and closer.

Itachi leans down to my ear breathing heavily into it as he whispers. "There?" asks Itachi lunging in deep, hard and fast in the same spot as before making me cry out.

"Yes!" I shout out for the world to hear as Itachi stills his entire body, getting a whine of need from me at the loss of sensation. I wiggle around, push my hips up trying to get him to start again but he remains still. "ITACHI!"

"Be still," he whispers into my ear, kissing the earlobe. "I can feel that we are both nearing our orgasm but I do not want this to end so quickly. I groan desperate for him to move, to take me to the edge and bring me off. As the overwhelming need to come seeps away, as my breathing starts to even out, as my body starts to cool does Itachi start to thrust slowly into me once more.

I moan and meet his thrusts with gentle ones of my own. If he wishes to keep this going for as long as possible who am I to stop him? Itachi brings me to the edge three more times, each time getting my body hot, sweat pouring from my pores, the simmering in need to come, my breath coming in short, haggard gasps, letting the building need, fire, to come consume me once more, before he once more stills his body. God, he is driving me mad with pleasure!

He slips a hand in between our bodies, grasping my aching hard on that has been neglected since penetration, pumping me in time with each thrust we make together. I groan loudly at the extra stimulation to my already over stimulated nerves, bringing my burning body higher in pleasure. I know that neither of us are going to last much longer as my inner muscles clench tightly around him.

"Come for me," he breathes breathlessly into my ear.

The hot air is my undoing; I come arching my body into his with a scream. My tightly tuned body of fiery nerves explodes, coating my stomach with liquid hot spurts of my semen. My muscles clench tightly around him, my entire body taunt with pleasure brings Itachi over the edge.

Itachi supports his weight on his arms as he body releases the built up tension from his body. I can feel his hot, sticky semen deep inside of me, this act leaving both of us panting with so much satisfaction. Itachi goes to pull out of me but I keep him in place. I want to feel this for a little while, to feel him inside me. I need to be with him. This will be the last time I will ever be able to be so connected to the man I love. To be joined body, soul, and mind with one person forever is what I have wanted.

"Stay, I need this. Just give me a few minutes before you pull out" I speak quietly drawing him down for a kiss.

"Alright Harry, I'll stay" whispers Itachi wrapping his arms around me and turning us, so we are lying side by side. "I love you!" Itachi pulls me closer to his body, knowing this is the last time we will ever take part in this ancient ritual.

"I love you!" I whisper tucking my head underneath his head and onto his shoulder.

*********SEX SCEN HAS ENDED. YOU HAD BEEN WARNED!*********

Closing my eyes, I let myself rest for an hour or two before we have to get up and get ready for the battle to come. Sitting up in bed after my rest, I watch Itachi's chest move as he breathes. I love with man with everything I am and I truly don't want to leave him alone, but what other choice do I have? I have to die in order for Voldemort to be mortal, and then he can be killed.

I am finding this hard. To leave Itachi, would mean to leave him in a life of misery. I know he would continue living for Sasuke and Naruto but he would be nothing be a hollow shell. I slip out of the bed, my feet touching the floor soundlessly as I walk towards the connecting bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, taking care to wash my hair, I think about the upcoming battle and what is going to happen. Stepping out of the shower, I walk back into the bedroom, toweling my hair dry. I didn't bother grabbing one to put around my waist as no one will see. I smile softly at the sleeping Itachi before collected all of the necessary items I will need for this mission and my clothes. I start to get ready for my last battle, ever.

Brushing my hair, I wrap it up in a tightly made pony tail. I shimmy on my silky black boxers then my black loose fitting jeans. I put my black socks on before fitting my feet into dark blue zôri. Taking a look at the shuriken scar on my stomach before turning to look at the upper right side of my back where the tattoo of the Uchiha Clan Crest has been permanently placed, I smile softly at the memories these momentums created.

_Flashback:_

"_Damn it!" shouts Alex twisting so that he could see me as he blocks another attack from the enemy._

"_Stop looking at me!" I shout back at him. "Focus on the enemy, I will be fine." My hands are clutching the gushing wound a thrown shuriken had created a few minutes ago. I had miscalculated where one enemy was and am now paying the price for it. I should never underestimate my enemies but I did._

_Alex and I are the best at what we do. We have never been defeated while on a mission. Of course, Kisame or Itachi is either with us or both are here. They got held up on another mission and this one could not wait. If I could have borrowed Itachi's Sharingan, I would have been able to know where all enemies had been. Where are you Itachi? I need you here._

"_It's ok Harry," speaks Alex walking up to me. Blood on his blade lets me know that the last of our enemies has been defeated while I had been wishing for Itachi to be here. He slips a hand under my arm and around my back, supporting my body weight as he lifts me up off the ground._

"_Take me home," I whisper as we slowly make our way towards the forest where the trees are and our best chase to get home faster. Tree hopping while running at top speed gets one home quickly._

_Scene Change:_

"_Fugaku-sama, you wished to see me," I saw bowing to him._

"_Yes, tomorrow you will become a part of the Uchiha clan and will have to start wearing our symbol with pride," remarks Fugaku._

"_I know and am ready to do so," I smile at the thought of being a part of Itachi's family._

"_There is a part about our clan crest that those who are not head of the family or are a part of the family already that they do not know," starts Fugaku. I look up at him from my position on the floor, waiting for him to continue. "All those who are marrying into the family must tattoo the clan crest onto their body somewhere. Women unless a ninja, usually go for a spot that will not hurt them. Ninja men and women are required to pick a spot that will hurt when the tattoo is being done. This is done for the very reason of remembrance. You are lucky to become a part of our clan and the pain and carriage of this tattoo you must go through will remind you forever of that fact. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Fugaku-sama," I will get this tattoo and be proud of the fact that Fugaku willingly let me join the Uchiha Clan through Itachi, his eldest son. "When shall this be done? I believe I know the perfect place for it."_

"_It shall be done now," Fugaku waves his hand and a tattoo artist from within the Uchiha family walks into the room. "Where will this tattoo rest?"_

"_My upper right back, on the shoulder blade," I answer taking off my vest and shirt. Making them into a pillow for my head, I lay down on my stomach, exposing my back._

_The next three hours are filled with the pinprick spiking pain of the tattoo artist as he drills the sharp needle into my skin, pounding his hand on the blunt end as the sharp part etches the Uchiha fan deep inside my skin, my shoulder blade. I wince once and a while as he has to go over a part he has already done. The pain of the repeat abuse, hurting more than the first time through, will leave me in pain for a few days, but this is worth it._

End Flashback:

I pick up my long sleeve dark blue shirt and slip it over my head and down my back, hiding my tattoo and scar from sight. The pain had been worth it, because once Itachi found out, he helped get rid of the pain. Sliding my silver bracelets that amplify my powers over my hands and onto my wrists, they don't make any nose when I move which is a good thing or they would give away my position.

I hook my shuriken holster to my right leg, my makimomo pouch to my chest. I tie my kunai pouch to my back before slipping the sheath with my sword onto my shoulder, hiding the pouch from sight. My hitai-ate is tied around my black hardwood staff, the Dragon face, making it look menacing; the body wrapped the rest of the way down the staff.

My sword and staff are important to me. My sword was given to me b Itachi as a way to become adept at killing long range enemies without getting close enough to be injured myself. My staff I created from the bark of a very ancient and powerful tree. This tree had magically properties within the bark itself, helping to control my powers and give them a focus point.

"Itachi," I whisper into his ear, sitting down on the bed beside him. He opens his eyes but I know he cannot see but he can feel where I am. "You need to shower and get ready."

He sits up and leans over to kiss me on the lips. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I wish to look around a bit and commit some of this to memory before we go," I reply leaning into his touch, not wanting to leave his side.

"Go," he whispers as he stretches and leaves the bed to head for the shower.

With one last look at Itachi before I disappear from our room, I take to looking around the castle. I end up in the dungeons, looking at a painting of one of the founders to Hogwarts. I hear his footfalls before his voice, so he doesn't scare me when he speaks.

"The Headmaster is under the impression that you are going out and risking your life tonight for no reason," states Severus Snape.

"The Headmaster of this school likes to meddle and I really don't care for it," I reply casually. "What we do every day of our life is a risk. We expect and are prepared to die during all missions regardless of if it is a D-rank Mission to a Super S-Rank mission. All missions are dangerous if one is not prepared for it and even then all missions above D-Rank can get one killed. He worries over something so small compared to us."

"Indeed," remarks Severus. "He wishes I tag along to ensure Harry Potter's safety. He seems to think the boy will kill himself by going now instead of waiting like he planned."

"Harry-san knows what he is doing," I state simply. "If he dies, it is because his time for death has come. After all, an innocent life can be taken if one is not prepared for it, including the unborn kind."

"You speak as if you know," says Severus. "Of course, you must have children of your own. Male wizards can get pregnant."

"We do not," I whisper sadly, my voice rising slightly louder for him to hear. "We had not known I could become pregnant. I went on a mission. It cost us an unborn child in the process. I remember it perfectly."

_Flashback:_

_I am running after my enemy, wishing to just kill him and be able to go home already. I have been chasing after this opponent for a week now. Suddenly, he turns around and stabs me in the stomach repeatedly. I slice his head off with my sword and stumble away from him. Grasping my stomach, I race as fast as I can to the nearest town, hoping the Hospital will take me._

_I end up losing conciseness at the very edge of the town. When I come to, the first thing I see is white walls. The Hospital. I sit up, groaning as the pain of my stomach wound protests to the movement. A nurse walks into my room and fluffs some pillows before walking back out. A few minutes after she is gone a doctor steps into the room._

"_You are very lucky those wounds won't scar," says the doctor. "Unfortunately the child did not survive."_

"_Child? What child?" I ask the doctor._

"_I am going to assume you did not know," speaks the doctor. "You were carrying a child within you. You had been pregnant, sir."_

"_How is that possible?" I ask my mind numb._

"_I do not know," answers the doctor._

_He left me alone. When I was released from the hospital, I took the remains of my child and headed home. I reported to Sarutobi before heading to our house. Once there, I wake Itachi who was sleeping and show him my burden. I explain with tears running down my face of the fact of our unknown unborn child, reality hitting me hard. He wraps his arms around me tightly as we both cry for the child we will never know._

_We bury our child in the backyard, close to the house. We have named her, Tsuki. Our daughter lost because of an unknown ability I have. I close my eyes and concentrate on my body and use some of my power to block off this ability. I don't want something like this to happen again._

_The next four days, we both ignored the outside world and mourned the loss of our child._

End Flashback:

"The loss of a child is a heavy burden," speaks Severus softly. "Do not blame yourself for not knowing. How many times had you made love and nothing had come from it? How could you have known about a child growing inside of you if you had no sign, no knowledge of such a thing happening before?"

"We both know that but it does not stop the hurt," I murmur before turning to look at him. "The hurt for Tsuki will never go away."

"**We are ready," **comes in Naruto's voice.

"Meet at the entrance of Hogwarts grounds," I bark out the order. "Shall we go." I sweep my arms out towards the hallway leading to the doors of Hogwarts.

The dour man walks by me leading me to the entrance of Hogwarts grounds. I follow slowly, contemplating the events of my life. It is time for me to lay down my life for all those that I care about. I look up as we approach the gates to see my entire team assembled, waiting, and ready for the battle to come.

"Are we all here?" I ask them.

"We are," answers Itachi.

"Kitsune, call forth Tiffy, we shall leave now," I state keeping my gaze away from everyone.

"Roger," grins Naruto. "Tiffy."

"Tiffy is here," the house elf appears. "What is yous wish of Tiffy?"

"Take us to the edge of Voldemort's hideout just inside the barrier," I command the elf.

"Tiffy will do as yous commands," she snaps her fingers and we all appear just at the edge of the some manner.

I motion to everyone to start spreading out around the manner. The manner looks big, dark, and menacing. Vines crawling up the sides of the walls, withered and rotten as if there was no water coming from the ground.

We will all attack from different places, to cause confusion among anyone within the house. Together the eight of us creep up on the manner, slowly, slightly, and with ease. I signal for Taiga and Dragon to go to the back and enter from there. For Shark and Whale it is the left side of the house. To Wolf and Kitsune I make the signal for the ride side. Ice, Severus, and I will advance from the front. I pause to look at Itachi and whisper something to him knowing that he would hear me.

"_When I die, I want you to move on."_

He whispers back. _"I love you."_

Ice, Severus, and I wait just outside the door. I close my eyes and concentrate on my chakra points. I open three pathways using magic and chakra combined. I glow red, orange, then yellow before I open my eyes again. I hear the first scream echoing from the inside. Ice, Severus, and I advance.

We walk through the front doors and stop outside the throne room, I am really glad that we have not run into anyone. The teams are doing their job and keeping everyone else busy. I turn to look at Ice and Severus. It is time to put my plan into action now.

"It's time," I say. "Professor Snape, you are about to learn my real identity. I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone what you are about to see or hear once we walk through those doors."

"I will not breathe a word," swears Severus.

"Good," I nod my head, taking my mask off my face. I hear him gasp as he takes a good hard look at my face. He can see my green eyes now.

"You are Harry Potter," gasps Severus.

"Uchiha," I say simply before handing my mask to Ice. "Bring my mask back to the Hokage. I will now be entering the Chakra Stages."

"Thank you," Itachi closes his eyes as he grasps my mask. I know I am asking a lot of him but he needs to know how much I love him before I die.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate upon my feet as the Root of chakra. I glow red for a second before my eyes change from green to red. Once the chakra of Root is settled, I open the chakra of the Navel, flaring orange and again my eye color changes from red to orange. I continue to open the Chakra Stages one after the other as they settle. Third is Solar Plexus, yellow; fourth is Heart, green; fifth is Throat, blue; sixth is Brow, purple; and last is Crown, gold.

I open my eyes knowing that the color that Severus can see is gold instead of my usually green eye color. I turn to look at Itachi knowing I now have to completely blind my lover. I cannot keep up this last stage while my chakra and magic are feeding Itachi's eyes.

"I am sorry," I say simply because he knows what I mean.

"It's ok, Harry," grins Itachi behind his mask. "I am ready."

I cut off the supply and turn to Severus. "Take my arm and drag me into that room." I tell him.

"Why?" asks Severus.

"Voldemort is in that room, you will pretend to have caught me, Harry Potter-Uchiha," I explain. "I will taunt him until he kills me. Itachi will then kill him."

"Are you sure of this?" asks Severus.

I look from Severus to Itachi. "Yes," I answer him.

"Very well" Severus grabs my arm as Itachi melts into the background. He throws open the doors to the throne room, surprising the only three people in the room. Severus pushes me to the ground and steps on my back to keep me down. Good, he knows how to act.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" asks Voldemort glaring at him.

"My Lord," bows Severus. "This young man is Harry Potter, the one you have been looking for, for a very long time. I have brought him before you to kill. If it pleases you, he doesn't know magic at all, was never taught any of it." A good improvise, this just might work.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" asks Voldemort.

"Uchiha," I ground out. "My name is Harry James Potter-Uchiha. Would you guys get it right!" I really do hate it when they only say a part of my last name. I'm married damn it! I love that man with all my heart, it's the very reason I married him in the first place.

"Married and Gay," hmms Voldemort. "Very interesting." He laughs. "So you do not know magic."

"No, I don't," I growl. "Never knew it even existed."

"Let him up, Severus," smiles Voldemort. "I wish to see him fully before I kill him."

Severus steps off from me and I can feel Itachi a few steps behind us, waiting patiently for his opportunity to strike. I stand up, dusting myself off, sighing at the fact that soon I shall die. It's not as if I want to die but I have no choice in the matter. I will die here.

"Your eyes are not green," states Voldemort.

"Hm, really, never really cared that they changed colors," I lie effectively.

"How would you like to join me? You shall have the world," speaks Voldemort.

"I don't do anything for free," I grin knowing he won't understand what I mean at first.

"I can give you power, people to torture, to rape, to kill if that is what you want," responds Voldemort.

"Nah man, I don't do that shit," I reply. "I don't leave my targets alive nor are they tortured. I kill quickly and smoothly. I have someone to fuck, so I'm not into that. What I am talking about is getting money. My current job pays me really good for each mission I take. If I join, you've got to pay me a huge amount for each mission I take for you. Can you handle that?"

"Money, hmmm, not right now," speaks Voldemort. "Maybe if I take over the world, I could pay you."

"Can't wait that long, got a life to live," I state looking at him unafraid.

"Indeed," grins Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra."

Green light races out of his wand towards me. I watch Voldemort's body bounce backwards as if he had been struck by the spell, just as it hits me in the chest.

I groan as white light invades my eye sight. Blinking away the light, I look around to find I'm at a train station that is pure white. I look around the place trying to figure out what in the hell is going on. Lying underneath the bench in front of me is a small form of Voldemort.

"Don't worry about him," speaks a female voice from behind me.

I turn to look. Who is she? She has long red hair and green eyes. I still don't know who she is by her face. "Who are you?"

"I am your mother, son," she smiles. "Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Harry Potter-Uchiha,' I say. I don't bother to ask why our last names are similar because I figure we are related somehow. "Where are we?"

"We are in the in-between," speaks Lily.

"How are you here?" I ask her.

"The stone in your pocket called my spirit to this place upon your death," smiles Lily. "I came in order to ensure that you would know that you need to go back."

"Why?" I ask. "I have done everything that was asked of me."

"You are carrying the next generation of the Uchiha and Potter within you," my mother speaks. "You must raise them to be the best that they can be."

"What?" I ask not believing what she told me. Pregnant! Not good, I cannot fight with a child's life on the line. The last time something like that happened, Tsuki died before she had a chance to live. I cannot let that happen again. NO child will die!

My eyes snap open and I stand up in one fluid motion. I notice Itachi and Severus staring at me and Voldemort, who rises from his spot on the floor. I grin. "Looks like your spell failed."

"Deletrius," shouts Voldemort.

I dodge the spell. I form a few hands sign and shout "Katon Endan," shooting flames from my mouth.

"Aguamenti," speaks Voldemort, his wand expelling water to smother the flames. "Diffindo."

I dodge the spell again. Running over to his left side, my hands moving through the motions in order for me to use this technique. "Katon Karyuu Endan." I blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.

Voldemort shouts "Reducto." My jet of fire turns into a very small jet of fire, that he side steps as if it is nothing but a nuisance. I growl at the fact that he dodges everything I have thrown at him. "Sectumsepra!" I miss a step in my dodging and the spell cuts across my upper left arm, drawing a huge amount of blood from me.

Growling in frustration, I quickly form the hand seals required for this technique, wiping out a few kunai's and tossing them towards Voldemort, emitting fire onto the weapons, creating Katon Housenka. I turn to look at Itachi when I hear him yelling out the same techniwue I just used. He's fighting hard beside Severus to fend off the rest of the Death Eaters that haven't been taken care of or engaged by the rest of the teams.

"Aguamenti," shouts Voldemort before realizing that there is a surprise waiting for him. He barely dodges two of the three while the third buries itself into his right shoulder. Not bad, if I do say so myself.

"Crucio," screams Voldemort. I doge the first three of these but the fourth one catches me by surprise. I gasp out in pain as I feel hundreds of knifes stabbing in all over the place. I can't believe they have a weapon like this at their hands. It hurts! So goddamn much. "How do you like that Potter-Uchiha?"

"Just fine," I grin making him angry. The pain increases. I see, the madder he is the more pain this spell creates within the person he is cursing. Handy. I flick my wrist, shooting a wire out at Voldemort's leg. I watch it curl around both is legs. Grinning, I pull back on the wire, laughing as the pain lifts from me. Voldemort gasping, falling down to the ground with a thud. Quickly moving my hands through the motions, I scream Katon Ryuuka no Justu before Voldemort can regain any sense of balance. His wand falls from his hands and Itachi steps on the wand snapping it in half.

I stand up and walk towards Voldemort only to turn around and watch Death Eaters fall to the ground. They are withering from pain. Looking back at Voldemort I notice that the fire is dying down. I light him back on fire. I'm going to stand here until there is nothing left of this madman but ashes that will be scattered throughout the world by wind.

Severus walks up to use a little injured by the fight but not as bad as it would have been if Itachi and the rest of my teams weren't here. I don't know what he wants to say but it will have to wait until a much later time. Itachi silently hands back my mask, which I slip on to hide my face once more. Naruto and Sasuke wrap their arms around me in a bear hug, conveying all their worries, fears, and happiness that I survived that which I should not have. I hug them back before addressing everyone that is not a Death Eater.

"It is time to call in the Auror's to clean up this mess," I state turning to look at Severus. "Since the Dark Mark has left everyone's skin, they will not be able to tell who was and who wasn't a Death Eater. I suggest you ask them for animosity and give up memories of all who are to ensure they get justice for what they have done."

"That can be done," says Severus. "We should call the Auror's now."

"You do it," I nod towards Severus because I don't really know how to call them forth. I do not bother watching how he summons them but I do run my fingers over Itachi's body, checking him for wounds. I can't help but be thankful that we all escaped with little and small wounds instead of being injured severely.

"Are you alright?" asks Itachi knowing I have something to tell him but I don't know how to say it. "Just say it Harry, whatever it is."

"I went into battle pregnant, Itachi," I whisper in his ear. "I almost killed our second child like I did our first." I feel so ashamed of myself. How could I have risked this child's life? Innocence in its most purest form. My irresponsibility had cost us our first child and almost cost us our second. I can't help the guilt that traps me, incasing me in doubt and horrible uncertainty.

Itachi wraps his arms tightly around my waist, bringing me as close to him as is physically possible right now. He runs his hands up and down my back in a smoothly manner. "_**You**_ had no way of knowing you were pregnant with our first child and no warning about this child either," speaks Itachi soothingly in my ear. "If you had have of known about either of them, you would have stepped out of both fights until they were safe and sound before rejoining the battle. Never doubt who you are, my love. You would have risked everything if you had known about them both and tried to insure that you would not be harmed in a way that would have injured an unborn child. I love you for your thoughts of safety for everyone you care about and even for those you don't even know. Stay the way you are and we shall raise children with pride."

"Thank you," I whisper comforted by his words, because I know them to be true. If I had of known, neither would have been in danger and nor would I have been until after their birth.

"How do you know?" asks Itachi curious to find out who told me or if I found out by myself.

"Surprisingly a woman that I might be related to told me that I had to come back because of our child," I say not really know who that Potter nee Evans woman was but knowing that I may never find out.

Thirty people show up but only four of them walk towards my two teams and Severus. The first one I recognize is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I cannot even began to know who the other four are.

"Ah, Lightening, this is Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, Auror Tonks, and Auror Shacklebolts, this Minister is Lightening and his team from the Elemental Countries," speaks Dumbledore. "It seems your team has won us our war."

"How can we be sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really dead?" asks Minister Scrimgeour. "After all, I know nothing about this Lightning and his team."

"Understandable," I say. "We know you don't know us but one of us is Harry Potter and he is the one who defeated Voldemort, that is who you are talking about. Anyway," I wave my hand at them. "It does not matter, for Severus Snape was here to see it all. If you do not believe me, them believe in Professor Snape."

"Then it is settled," smiles Dumbledore. "Severus here has been my spy for some time now and if he says Voldemort is dead, then that is that."

"I watched Lightening burn him to ashes, Albus," speaks Severus. "All here are Death Eaters."

Itachi and I are packing in our room when Severus Snape walks into the room. He's here to talk to me; I turn around not caring that my mask is off. There are no portraits in here to see my face and Severus has shut the door. He sits down, closing his eyes; he must want to say something that will be painful.

"I knew your mother," he speaks at last. I turn to look away from him.

"So, I don't care to know about her or my father," I state. To think about those two traitors is something I rather avoid. After all, they abandoned me to the Dursley's when I was very young. I am uninterested in their lives, who they were, what they were like, anything to do with them can just stay the hell away from me.

I have been thinking about changing my last name of Potter to just Uchiha but that leaves behind their blood. The blood that flows through my veins are from them, unless I get rid of my blood I shall be stuck with them forever. I cannot get rid of my blood, I sigh. If only there was a way to do that.

"Why wouldn't you care about them, they gave you life?" asks Severus.

"Because they abandoned me," I shout turning to look at him. "They left me to be beaten and abused by her damned sister and I still have scars that run very deep physically and mentally. Why would I care about them? They left me to that and I can never forgive them for it." I almost sigh when Itachi wraps his arms around me to bring me comfort."

"Harry, they never left you there willingly," speaks Severus. "They were killed by the Dark Lord when you were one years old. In their will, you were supposed to go to your godfather Sirius Black but he was framed for selling out your parents to the Dark Lord. He was incarcerated and could not take you in. Albus had thought it best to leave you at your relatives instead of leaving you to be raised by a Wizarding family."

"I see," I hmm. So it is Dumbledore's fault that I was raised by the Dursley's until I ran away from them. Perhaps, I should confront Albus Dumbledore in front of all of his students and staff members about what he did to me and the result of it all. I look at Severus Snape and wonder what he knows about them.

For so long I have doubted and hated my parents for the belief that they left me behind. To rot in hell because they did not care about me. How wrong I have been. It makes me sad to think I hated my parents for no reason at all.

"Can you tell me about my parents?" I ask him. "The good and the bad." I want to know all about them. Their names, their looks, their personalities, and how they died but I lived. Severus tells me about Lily Potter nee Evans who had flaming red hair and green eyes. Her hair matched her temper and she was loyal, kind, smart, and loved me to death. She gave up her life to save mine.

James Potter, my father, had black messy hair and brown eyes. He was smart, kind, but also a bully to those he disliked and believed them to be unworthy of his attention. This I found out, is that Severus was severely bullied by my father and never got punished for his actions. Some things I knew would not be good but I am glad that my mother straightened my father out in the end.

I look up at Itachi and smile, letting him kiss me on the lips. It is time now to reveal all to Dumbledore, his staff, and his students. I do hope he gets fired and never hired anywhere ever again for what he did to me. He ruined my life…well maybe not…he gave me this life and I love it. He gave me Itachi. So maybe I don't hate him. He ruined yet gave me my life. Such a weird thought.

"It is time for payback," says Itachi letting me lead the two of them out of our room with our things packed and ready to go. We slip on our masks. I walk into the living area to see both teams packed and ready to go as well. I clear my throat to gain their attention. I am about to reveal a huge secret to entire group of strangers, something that not even Sasuke or Naruto knows.

"Alright everyone," I speak once they are all looking at me. "I just found out who was responsible for leaving me with my horrible relatives before I met Itachi's sensei. I am going to speak to this man in front of everyone. I shall be revealing two secrets that only Itachi and I know. These secret's hurt both of us but I feel in order for this man to understand what his actions did, caused damage that shall never go away."

"We understand," nods Sakura. "Shark, Whale, Taiga, and I shall wait for you down at the gates of Hogwarts. This is something we should learn when you want us to learn not when you are forced to reveal it to us." The four of them stand up to leave.

"You have our support," grins Alex. "Let the bastard have what he deserves and give him hell for everything he had forced you to put up with. Shark and I shall be waiting."

"Later Ice," smiles Kisame as the four of them leave the room.

"Do what you need to do, Harry-niisan," smiles Sasuke before he places on his mask. "We are not angry at you secrets."

"We believe in you guys, Itachi-niisan, Harry-niisan," says Naruto slipping on his mask. "Sometimes you need to have a secret or two to yourself."

I smile behind my mask and walk out of the room with the four of them left to follow me. I don't bother with anything but heading towards the Great Hall where everyone is going to be right now. I am thankful that we have already gotten our payment settled, so I won't feel too bad about what I am about to do. This man deserves everything I am about to hand to him and then some.

Opening the doors, we walk in and straight towards the Headmaster. Standing in front of him, I grin as he looks at me with a smile on his face. Time for revenge. He stands up and walks around the table to stand beside me in order to clasp his hand on my shoulder.

"Lightening, my boy, heading out?" asks Dumbledore.

"We are," I simply say.

"Then I guess it is time to say goodbye," speaks Dumbledore. "May I say goodbye personally to Harry first before you go."

"You can but I am afraid you won't be saying goodbye to him," I state.

"What do you mean?" asks Dumbledore.

"You are going to be so ashamed, so embarrassed, and so busy dealing with a huge problem you created that you are not going to be able to say goodbye to him," I reply. "And I guarantee that this will be the last time you shall ever see or hear about him."

"A huge problem I created? I don't know what you are talking about," says Dumbledore confused.

"Did you not send Harry Potter-san to live with his relatives that were muggles that you knew hated anything to do with magic?" I question.

"Petunia would never harm her sister's son," answers Dumbledore confidently. "So I placed Harry with them."

"Hmm, then can you explain to everyone here why Harry Potter-san ran away from them," challenges Itachi.

"Because he did not appreciate what he had and wanted more than what they were giving him," answers Dumbledore. "They spent loads of money on him and he still wanted more. He was spoiled."

"Tell me Dumbledore-sama, is being whipped, burned, hit, smacked, punched, kicked, molested, and raped a part of spoiling a child?" I question.

"No of course not," says Dumbledore. "That is abuse."

"I see," hmms Itachi. "Then explain to me why Harry Potter-san at the age of eight was found with bruises, scars created from whips, stove tops, lighters, had many broken bones that had healed wrong and that had been re-broken and reset in order to heal properly. Explain to me why a man touching him made him flinch because of his fear of being raped again! Explain who did that and why! I want to know."

"Everything you have just said is impossible," states Dumbledore. "Harry was never treated that way ever, he must have lied in order to make himself out as a victim."

"A victim, I was indeed," I reply to his statement. I take my mask off as well as the top layer of my shirt. Showing everyone including Dumbledore the scars and burns that my back and chest hold. "Seventy percent of these scars and burns were before I started being a ninja. Every single one of them was done by my relatives. The burns are from Aunt Petunia who burned me whenever I made a mistake in cooking their meals which I got the barely there leftovers. The scars come from Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Dudley would beat me to a pulp with his friends. Uncle Vernon whipped me, belted me, cut and stabbed me when I didn't finished my chores by the time he came home, if Dudley blamed me for something he did, for doing better in school them Dudley, for talking back at Vernon. So like my husband asked, explain it to me. I have never lied in my life."

"Harry, my boy, if I had known about any of this, I would have stepped in and done something about it," speaks Dumbledore.

"Would you have removed me from their care?" I ask.

"No, you were most safe there from Voldemort," answers Dumbledore.

"Not good enough!" I shout. "I would have rather faced Voldemort instead of them. At least he would have told me straight out that he was going to kill me. And besides you did know about the abuse. I told Miss Figgs, who confessed to me when I was eight that she was there to watch over me and report back everything I did and said. So I told her everything they did to me and she said she would tell her boss. But her boss never came to save me. I was left to rot in that hellhole just because you thought it was safer for me."

"Yes," says Dumbledore hanging his head in shame.

"Now tell me what part of keeping the fact that I had magic and everything that came with it from me," I ask.

"What do you mean?" asks Dumbledore. "I didn't want you knowing anything because it would have filled your with a big ego of being a hero and I could not have that."

"So you wanted me humble," I hmm. "Itachi am I humble."

"No," snorts Itachi. "You rather kill the person than save their ass especially if they are your enemy. Only innocent life is spared."

"If I know about it," I remark.

"What do you mean, if you know about it?" asks Professor McGonagall speaking for the first time since the beginning of this confrontation.

"If I killed a woman pregnant, then the innocent child died," speaks Itachi. "It has happened to Harry once in his life."

"Oh my dear lord," gasps McGonagall.

"If I had known, that child would be here now, about three years old, smiling and laughing like an innocent should," I say speaking softly but knowing everyone can hear me. "If I had known, wizards can conceive children, Itachi and I would be raising _**Tsuki**_, our _**daughter**_ right now. But because no one taught me anything about magic, she was killed while I was on an assignment because I hadn't _**known**_. I _**hadn't**_ known!"

"Sshh," whispers Itachi into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. Trying to bring me comfort over having confessed to killing our child unwillingly. "Harry and I have decided not to blame anyone but you for this. If you had done a better job handling Harry, our Tsuki would be three years old and alive."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all wrap their arms around me. We disappear to the edge of the gates of Hogwarts where everyone else is waiting for us. Itachi doesn't let go of me when he takes off away from this place. They travel fast, letting me rest after my emotional outburst. I don't complain that Itachi is taking a huge about of my chakra and magic to be able to see without using my eyes in order to travel quickly through Scotland.

It takes us about two weeks before we get back to our home, Konoha in the Elemental Country of Fire. The beauty of the trees, the forest, giving way to the wooded fence and eastern gate of Konoha, lets me relax a little. Seeing the wonderfully built buildings that I call home come into view, I sigh with relief. I look up to gaze at the Hokage Mountain where each of our Hokage's faces are etched into the Mountain forever.

I dismiss the others upon entering our hometown. Alex, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi head to their homes. Alex heads over to Kisame's, who will go home after our report to the Hokage. The two might be coming out about who Kisame really is under his Shark mask. This might cause some trouble but I doubt it will cause as much as Itachi coming out as being alive and well in Konoha. I remember the first time I met Alex along with Kisame.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Kisame! We have to finish this mission," I shout back to Kisame who is being too slow for my liking. This mission is all too important for us to mess up. Today we are picking up a ninja that is becoming a ninja of Konoha, who lived in a different town within the Fire Country. The town the ninja is from is called Alchemy it is because they use a different form of chakra than the rest of us in the Fire Country. It is said that they use the materials around them in order to perform techniques._

_Kisame is slow because he is bleeding from a small leg wound that we cannot heal right now because we have a meeting place to get to now. We cannot be late just because we ran into a few rogue ninja's and had to fight them back. Kisame is the only one who got hurt because he wasn't watching where he was walking. I am always telling him that it is important to know where each step is going to be before taking it._

_I land on the roof of a building as Kisame lands down next to the building on the ground where a young man is standing. We look at him. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and tight blue jeans with white zôri. He has mastered Alchemy, his hitai-ate is tied around his forehead. His shuriken holster is resting on his left leg; makimono pouch on one side of right leg, kunai bag is in the center of his back. He has two throwers that are fitted securely into the sheath behind his back._

"_Are you both from Konoha?" asks the young man._

"_Yes we are," answers Kisame. "I am Hoshigaki Kisame, twenty three years old, originally from the Land of Wave."_

"_Potter-Uchiha Harry," I state. "Twenty years old and originally from England."_

"_Nanako Alexander, formally Hatake, related to Hatake Kakashi," speaks the silver hair young man with blue eyes. His hair is shorter than Kakashi's. "Fourteen years old, from Alchemy. Call me Alex."_

_I knew from the start that Kisame and Alex were enamored by each other. The way they kept looking at each other while we ran back to Konoha. Alex had fixed up Kisame's leg using his Alchemy technique to do so. It was interesting to watch him perform the technique._

_He had wrapped his hands around the leg wound and materialized out of thin air bandages that wrapped around the wound tightly. While he did that I noticed that Kisame's face relaxed. He gave him something to ease the pain without actually giving him anything._

End Flashback:

This mission was Neji's last mission as a ninja of Konoha, starting tomorrow when he heads out for Sand, he will be a Sand Ninja. Of course it helps that he is married to Gaara the Kazekage of Sand. Shino and Shikamaru will be joining him out to Sand to become their ninja's. Reason, Shino is dating Kankoro and Shikamaru is dating Temari. They want to live with their partners who can't move from Sand. They are the Hokage's siblings and hold very high raking positions in Sand as well. So, Neji heads to his house to gather his things up as well as picking up Shino and Shikamaru before he heads out to Sand.

Sakura goes home to her boyfriend Rock Lee. I hope the two of them have lots of fun tonight after all; we have been gone for over a month. Sasuke and Naruto must be going to the Uchiha Compound in order to relax at home, sleep, and have sex until they are ready to return to work in about a week. In that time, Sasuke will have bought a ring for Naruto. I hope it is a beautiful ring because Naruto deserves the best.

Itachi is going to prepare us some food before we rest for the night. I recovered from my hysteria a few days ago and travelled on foot the rest of the way here. Now, I need rest because of my pregnancy. Although, I don't really know how far along I am. I will have to ask Tsunade if she can give me a check up and find out. I will need to also get myself taken off the roaster for outgoing missions. I can do missions around Konoha for a while but nothing dangerous by leaving the town.

I know it will not be something she will want to do but she will have no choice in the matter. I will not risk our child's life. Itachi will have to do a lot of missions until the day I will need all of my magic and chakra for the baby. I sigh as I head towards the Hokage Tower with Kisame. I hate having to do work now that I am back but I have to make my report before I am allowed to do anything else.

Knocking on the door to her office, I wait for her to yell, "Come in!" before stepping into her office with Kisame. The door is closed and warded against anyone who could hear. Kisame and I take off our masks.

"Well, how did it go?" asks Tsunade leaning forward on her elbows.

"It went well," I say. "Once we had arrived at the port, Severus Snape met us there. Itachi and I went to speak to my relatives for a minute before joining the rest of the team in the Headmasters office."

"Going with Professor Snape, we learned a method of their travel and the fact that they were still looking for Harry Potter," grins Kisame. "We researched the Castle, Forest, and Town that came with the area of the school. Learned many things about it before reporting to Harry about it all."

"While there, I learned that I had been betrothed a year ago but it was invalid to a whinny girl," I speak. "I learned all about Voldemort, a couple days later we found an elf working for Voldemort and made plans to attack at once."

"We attacked and defeated Voldemort, got our money and walked away," smiles Kisame.

"I have a feeling there is more that I am not hearing but will read about in your reports, yes," speaks Tsunade.

"There is," we both nod.

"Then you are both dismissed. I want those reports on my desk tomorrow night, got it?" shouts Tsunade looking back down at her paperwork. Kisame walks out of the room and I wait until she notices that I have not left.

"Yes Harry-san?" says Tsunade not looking up at me.

"I request a doctor's appointment with Lady Tsunade-sama and a request to lower my mission rank to D rank missions until further notice," I make my request knowing she is going to be asking me questions about my requests.

"Why would you ask me that?" asks Tsunade placing her paperwork down. She gives me her full undivided attention.

"I have been told I'm pregnant again," I say. "I want to know how far long I am. I want to know if the child is healthy and alive. I cannot be on missions because it will endanger the child."

"Pregnant," sighs Tsunade leaning back against her chair. "Holy shit, Harry-san! Are you sure you should be having one at this time. It only been three years since Tsuki!"

"I know that!" I shout at her. "I didn't plan to become pregnant again so soon after Tsuki. This wasn't planned but I cannot kill this innocent child before it gets the chance to live. Please understand, we want this child."

"Understood," speaks Tsunade standing up. "Come with me." I follow Tsunade to the Hospital where she takes me to a private room. I sit on the bed in the private room before she waves her hand at me to lie down. Doing so, I wait for her to get ready to do what she needs to do in order to examine me. She runs her hands over my stomach and abdomen areas, feeling around, poking and probing me. I let her do this, knowing she is also sending out chakra to check out everywhere she needs to in order to determine whether the child is healthy and alive as well as how far along I am.

She doesn't say anything at first, taking out a clipboard, she writes down a few things for notes. I do hope there is nothing for concern here. _**Wait**_! What if my death killed our child? What if the child is dead? Or unhealthy? What if I can't carry this child without risking both our lives? Or just mine? Or the child's alone? I don't know if I can handle putting our child in danger. Oh _**god**_, I fought using all of my chakra! What if the child no longer has any chakra? What if I took it all from the child? What if the child isn't being feed any chakra anymore and is starving? I am so _**stupid**_! STUPID. How could I have fought like that knowing the child was there? I…I…don't think…I can…handle this… Oh god, oh god, oh god. Stupid!

"Harry-san," speaks Tsunade, her hand on my shoulder in a calming way. "Calm down child, everything will be alright."

"Tell me everything," I say my voice uneven, wavering in my doubt, worry, concern for my child.

"Your child is healthy and alive," she smiles at me. I relax in relief, things are good. "The child is getting the correct amount of chakra and nutriments that it needs. I can't tell the gender right now because you are only a month along. Nothing to worry about." All my fears unfounded. This is a huge burden lifted from my shoulders. I haven't killed or damaged this child. "I have written a note that will be sent out to everyone that needs it that you shall be a substitute sensei for those sensei that have genin's doing D-rank missions only, for the next seven months. After that you will be dismissed from ninja work for four years."

"But I should be able to go back soon after the child's birth," I say frowning. I can't leave Itachi working by himself for so long.

"Harry-san," she sighs shaking her head. "I know this work is important to you but you will need to raise this child before they enter school twenty-four hours a day. I am giving you this time because you deserve it. Nothing more."

I nod my head in understanding. "Now, I want you to come back in exactly one month for another check up, do you understand," speaks Tsunade.

"I do," I smile getting up. I can't wait to tell everyone the good news.

"Good, now get lost," she turns and walks out of the room.

I jump out the window and run home where Itachi is waiting for me. He will be so happy with this news. Our child lives! I can't wait to tell him. I stop at the front of the gates once I see Neji waiting for me.

"Neji, I figured you would be gone by now," I state landing in front of him.

"I just wanted to see if the child was alright," speaks Neji.

"Healthy," I grin.

"Good, let everyone know that I am still a member of the YAKA. So if there is a mission you need help with or are a member short, let me know and I shall come help," states Neji.

"You may be called sooner than you think," I reply. "After all, I cannot participate in a mission above a D-rank until further notice."

"OF course," grins Neji. "I expected as much as soon as I figured out you were pregnant. Can't go risking your child's life, now can you."

"Nope, not at all," I say walking past him. "You are welcome on the Uchiha Compound whenever you feel like visiting us."

"Thank you," Neji says before disappearing.

Smiling I walk through the streets hoping that one day this place will be filled with Uchiha's once again, starting with the one inside of me. Of course, if they don't want to live here, I shall not force them. I don't want our clan to be the way it was before their death. Not caring what the members care about, commanding their every move. I hated having Fugaku-sama demand things of me and tell me to report certain things a certain way.

Itachi is head of this clan and I know he will be nothing like his father. I hate thinking about that man. I hate what he made us do. I hate what almost happened to Sasuke because of it. If I hadn't been around, Sasuke would have gone to Orochimaru instead of staying in Konoha and learning.

_Flashback:_

_I travel around, weary of what the Chunin Exams are going to bring to Konoha. I stop when I see Sasuke facing against four people. Sasuke is in a tree with wire wrapped around him glaring up at the roof beside the tree where the four ninja's are standing laughing. I land on the side of the roof a few feet away from them._

"_I suggest you leave Uchiha-san alone," I speak softly gaining everyone's attention._

"_Stay out of this," yells Sasuke._

"_No," I say simply disappearing only to reappear behind the only female on the team. I grab her flute and snap it in half before tossing it over the side of the roof. She growls and throws a punch at me which I dodge. "You cannot win against me." The three men come into the fight all four of them throwing punches, kicks, and trying to hurt me._

_I dodge each of their attacks, smiling underneath my mask, don't they know that some Anbu are not just Anbu anymore. We are far more powerful then they come to think. Underestimating me will be their undoing. I throw the skinny on into a wall, the fat one into a tree, and the ugly guy through the roof of the building I am on top of. The female growls picking up her team mates and running away._

"_We will be back for the Uchiha boy," she yells out._

"_Not if I can help it," I simply say without raising my voice._

_Sasuke jumps up to where I am standing growling at me. He doesn't know who I am but he does know I interfered with his fight._

"_I could have handled them," he speaks._

"_Really, seemed to me like you were being beaten up," I say._

"_I would have done something," he shouts._

"_Really, you are not a Chunin and they were Jonin or higher," I say. "They would have beaten you badly. As a member of Konoha it is my duty to help my fellow ninja's in any fight they cannot handle on their own especially if it happens within the walls of Konoha itself."_

"_How did you become that strong?" he asks me looking away slightly embarrassed._

"_It wasn't easy," I say. "I trained very hard, fought with my best friend every day. Learning to get stronger by wanting to protect all those that meant the world to me. I could have fought for revenge that is my right but it would have done nothing for me. I gained my strength on my own. I did not use anyone else or anything else to get me to where I am. I worked for my strength. You want to be as strong as me, find something you love with all your heart and fight for that and that only."_

"_It's not that simple," he whispers._

"_I know," I reply. "Your clan is gone but that does not stop you from having feelings. Love someone and you will find that you can become stronger through them, with them, helping you as you help them. I cannot express that enough. Try, Uchiha Sasuke and maybe you will be as strong as me one day. Don't go with idiots like them that depend on someone else for their strength."_

_I turn to leave him with those thoughts, hoping I have helped him make his decision to stay in Konoha and fight against and beside Naruto. Before I can leave though, he says one more thing to me which gives me hope that not everything I have done tonight was a failure._

"_Thank you," Sasuke disappears quickly._

End Flashback:

I was so happy to hear him thank me. I believe he now knows why I said the things I said. After all he knows who Lightening is now. I am him and I am an Uchiha. He knows my past, knows that I could have gotten revenge against my family, against the Wizarding world but I did not. Instead, I fought against and beside Itachi and became stronger through and with him.

Sasuke got stronger through and with Naruto. I was happy that he didn't leave for Orochimaru. He used his own power and strength to become stronger. I stop by their home before heading to mine. I want to tell them the news before they go to bed tonight. I know they are still up because the kitchen light is still on. Yet, I still knock on the front door, just because they are up doesn't mean they are not having sex right now.

Naruto opens the door looking a little ruffled. I guess I interrupted their make out before the sex comes. I smile at him before stepping through to the living room where Sasuke is sitting on the couch in the dark.

"Harry-niisan, what is it?" asks Sasuke getting up.

I hug him, letting Naruto join as well. "I have news about the child."

"Is it good?" asks Naruto not really wanting bad news.

"It is," I nod letting them go. "Itachi and I are expecting a healthy baby in eight months time."

"YAY!" shouts Naruto dancing around in a little circle making Sasuke and I chuckle at his antics.

"So I can expect a niece or nephew," smiles Sasuke. "Good I get to spoil them rotten."

"Yup," I smile. "I should get going. I haven't told Itachi the good news yet. The only bad thing about all of this is that I cannot take any mission higher than a D-rank mission for the time being."

"Those suck," Naruto makes a face. "I pity you Harry-san."

"Please call me niisan," I say to Naruto.

"Harry-niisan," smiles Naruto.

"The Uchiha's have enough money squared away to keep us going for a very long time, Harry-niisan. Don't worry about it. Do what needs to be done to keep this child as safe as possible."

"I know," I say nodding my head. "Have a good night and rest up."

I take off after that and head towards the house where Itachi and I live. I can't wait to tell him the good news.

"Harry-niisan," I hear and turn around to see Naruto walk up to me.

"I forgot to tell you that those weird things we say pulling the carriages name," chuckles Naruto. "Although, I forgot to ask about them, so I don't know."

I laugh aloud. Geez, only Naruto would want to tell me he doesn't know something because he simply forgot but felt I should know about it anyway. "Thanks Naruto, now get back to Sasuke."

Naruto nods before returning to his house where Sasuke is waiting outside to wrap his arms around his lover before pulling him into the house to be ravished and fucked all night long.

I hope that is something Itachi and I will be doing tonight as well to celebrate the life of our child growing within me, safe and healthy. I smile as I open the door to my home, slipping my shoes off at the door. I yell, "I'm home."

Itachi meets me in the hallway with a smile on his face. "Welcome home, go change into something comfortable. Dinner is almost down." Itachi kisses me on the check and slipping my mask from my face before letting me go to our bedroom to change into something very comfortable.

I will have to go shopping in the future for looser clothes than what I have now. I know I am going to grow big around the abdomen because of the child, so all clothes I have now will not fit in a few months time. Placing my sword down in the corner, leaning next to Itachi's, I strip down to my underwear before contemplating on whether I should take a shower or not.

Deciding that if I take a quick one, I shall be ready at the same time dinner is ready. Slipping into the shower, I relax underneath the hot water. Enjoying the few minutes of the water before turning it off and I step out. I pull on a pair of cotton sweatpants, making my way down the hallway to the kitchen. My feet padding across the floor, leading me straight into the arms of Itachi, who has already placed food onto the table all set for us to eat.

Kissing each other on the lips quickly only to separate in order to sit down and eat. At first, we say nothing as we dig into the meal. I know Itachi is blind but he can still cook a mean meal. This is what I miss about being home, Itachi's home cooking.

"How did the report go?" asks Itachi halfway through the meal.

"I gave her the bare minimum for now," I say. "Tomorrow, I have to write up a complete report of everything that happened but that won't take me long to do at all. Besides, I had more important things on my mind rather than giving her a report."

"The child," Itachi murmurs.

"Yea," I nod my head. "I had her give me a checkup. I am about a month along." I know Itachi will want more information but I don't want to give him the information here, because I know he will jump me and make love to me just from hearing the good news.

"And?" asks Itachi impatient.

"I am to do D-rank missions until a month before the child is due, then for four years I am off duty in order to take care of the child." I don't say whether the child is healthy or not. I will tell him soon.

Itachi gets up and pulls me up by my hand. He wraps his arms around me, bringing my head up to meet his lips in a loving kiss. Breaking apart, Itachi leads me to our bedroom. See, he doesn't even have all the good news and he is already trying to jump me. He pushes me into the bedroom and down onto the mattress. So good to be home.

I close my eyes as he kisses me again, this time, pushing his tongue into my mouth, trying to swallow mine while exploring the warm cavern. I break the kiss, gasping for air. Itachi moves to kiss down my neck towards one nipple. Taking one into his mouth, I arch my body into his. I can feel his erection through the pants he is wearing rubbing against my own within my sweatpants.

"Itachi, there's mo….re," I try to say.

"What is it?" asks Itachi letting up from my nipple to briefly say that before diving and nipping the other nipple, taking it into his mouth to tease.

Trying to get my mind in some kind of coherent order to speak, I say, "The child..d's heal…thy!" I moan out the last part of that last word as Itachi grounds his hips down into mine. Shooting electric pleasure up my spine, gods I love him. He drives me crazy.

"Healthy," breathes Itachi, "good." He kisses his way down my chest, my stomach, my abdomen, where he pays special attention to. Kissing the area over and over again where our child will be growing within my body.

~~~~~~~~INSERT SEX SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay there wrapped around Itachi, enjoying the warmth from his body. I can't seem to fall asleep like he has. Of course, it doesn't help that every few hours he wakes up only to make love to me again and again. I can't stop thinking about what the future is going to bring. The future with Naruto marrying into the family, becoming an Uchiha for life.

Once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto won't be trying for children just yet or perhaps they don't know Naruto can get pregnant. Kyuubi can let Naruto get pregnant whenever Kyuubi wants to. Naruto could end up pregnant tonight from all their love making. Kyuubi isn't really all that nice to Naruto, messing with his life has become Kyuubi's favorite pass time.

I will have to offer Kyuubi the chance of being outside of Naruto as a small fox. He will still be tied to Naruto and will not be able to go far without Naruto beside him. Naruto will also be in control of how much chakra Kyuubi will be allowed to use. This way the Kyuubi might stop messing with Naruto all the time, whenever he feels too bored with Naruto's life.

There are still so many enemies that we have not taken care of yet. Sure, the threat to my life has been taken care of. Voldemort is no longer among the living. We have just killed him off but that doesn't stop us from having more enemies out there because of who we are. After all, Itachi had gotten Kisame to abandon Akatsuki and join Konoha where he could fight against strong opponents that are trying to take down Konoha.

Not that we would let anyone take over Konoha or ever destroy Konoha without the biggest, bloodiest battle mankind has ever seen in any life time. We fight for our people because they are special to us.

Orochimaru is still out there, trying to grasp onto Itachi or Sasuke. I cannot let him get his hands on either of them. They mean too much to Naruto and I. Orochimaru needs to die for killing the Third Hokage. When we get our hands on him there will be nothing left. The Uchiha's don't forgive those that threaten their family members.

Then there is still that one family member of ours that helped kill most of our clan. Uchiha Madara. He's still out there planning something with his Akatsuki. As far as I know the Akatsuki are gathering all the Bijuu and stealing them from their host. It is a slow going process and they haven't gotten all of them yet. Gaara's, Killer Bee's and Naruto's are still within them.

We have been protecting each one to the best of our capabilities but for how long will we be able to keep them safe. I mean, we left them alone for a month and nothing happened but it might be because they didn't know we left or that they didn't know when we would be back. Either way, I am glad that Gaara and Killer Bee are safe for right now. Naruto will never be without some kind of protection now that he is a part of the YAKA, no need to worry over him.

The only reason why I need to worry at all is because of Uchiha Madara. He is the one that posses the most threat to our family. If he can get his hands on Naruto then it is all over. The Kyuubi within Naruto cannot be taken from Naruto without costing his life and he can't die. He needs to be here for Sasuke. He's like mine and Itachi's son. We love him with everything we are.

Itachi and I have to figure out a way to kill Madara before he makes another move against our family. He is the bane of the Uchiha clan. He is the disgrace to our clan. He must die in order for the Uchiha clan to move forward and rebuild our clan wit honor, without guilt, shame, of disgrace falling onto our names.

It will be hard to defeat Madara because he can use the forbidden Uchiha technique. The same technique that took away Itachi's eyes because he refuses to take Sasuke's eyes from him. Stupid Madara and his insane ideas for the world.

Of course, I haven't told Naruto who had been responsible for his mother and father's death yet. How can I tell him that Uchiha Madara made the Kyuubi go nuts and kill his parents? Kyuubi wasn't even aiming for his parents to begin with; they died protecting their son, who Kyuubi had aimed for.

It is sad that his parents died but there is nothing we can do but kill the one responsible. Uchiha Madara is responsible for the death of the Uchiha clan and the death of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Naruto's parents.

Itachi shifts against me just as the sun is coming up over the horizon. I haven't slept at all, too busy thinking about the future and our enemies that are still alive. So much to do, so little time to do it. I can't help but feel that things are going to go sour soon and there will be nothing I can do about it because of our child.

I stroke my head down Itachi's back, trying to figure out a plan, something that will help us out with the upcoming battles that our little family will have to take a part. I hear Itachi sigh into my shoulder blade before he lifts his head to look down at me. I smile softly up at him, letting him kiss me on the lips.

"Go to sleep, Harry-ai," whispers Itachi. "There will be plenty of time in the future to think about just that. For now, rest, sleep, regain your strength to fight for another day."

"Your right," I whisper back. "I just can't help but feel something is coming but I don't know what it is or what it will be."

"We will handle it as it comes," says Itachi placing his head back onto my shoulder blade.

Closing my eyes, I try to let sleep claim me. Itachi is right, for now I should concentrate on what is in front of me not of things to come.

My family.

Naruto is joining.

Sasuke is a part of my life again.

Itachi will always be by my side.

Our child growing within me.

My life as it is now.

(Hiei) Don't come back.

(Amy) Come back!.

THE END.


End file.
